El Testamento
by Bel'sCorpse
Summary: Un abogado japonés y una reunión en un restaurante de Florencia. Kagome sabía el motivo por el cual había volado hasta el otro lado del mundo para verla. Ella había muerto. Pero había algo más: un testamento que cambiaría su vida para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

**Regreso a la carga con historias de Inuyasha. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que escribí algo de esta serie, así que no sé como me quedará. Sólo espero que les guste, y si quieren matarme, pues saben que pueden hacerlo a través de un review xD! Para explicarles un poco, esta historia es bastante serie, por así decirlo, aunque tiene todo lo que una buena trama debe tener. Lo único que les pediré es paciencia, que entre Inteligencia Artificial y esta historia se me va a ir mucho el tiempo.**

**Bueno, no los molesto más. ¡A leer! **

**Veela-chan! **

* * *

Inuyasha y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

Su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su agitada respiración. Le dolía cada fibra del cuerpo, desde la punta de los dedos hasta el alma. Cuando los vio supo que todos sus esfuerzos por mantener un matrimonio estable se habían ido al caño. Los había encontrado revolcándose en su propia cama, las sábanas hechas un ovillo junto a la puerta. Respiró profundo antes de comenzar a gritar, alertando a los dos amantes. Ella cayó por las escaleras en un intento de escapar, mientras que él se quedaba estático, de pie en medio de la habitación, los ojos fijos en su esposa.

Kikyo lo maldijo hasta quedarse sin habla, los ojos hinchados y las manos temblorosas. Soltó su cartera, agarró las llaves del auto y salió corriendo de allí como alma que llevaba el diablo. Kagura se retorcía en el vestíbulo, el tobillo derecho visiblemente machacado. No pudo evitar dibujar una mueca de sádica satisfacción al saber que estaba herida, pero su dolor no era absolutamente nada comparado con el vacío que se iba apoderando lentamente de su cuerpo.

Afuera llovía a cántaros y la cantidad de aciete derramado en las calles a lo largo del día se había convertido en una pátina peligrosa, practicamente mortífera. Kikyo se metió de golpe en el asiento del conductor, encendió el auto de malos modos, y justo cuando estaba lista para arrancar, una figura de largo cabello plateado se interpuso en su camino. Sesshomaru le ordenó que se bajase de allí, pero aquello no hizo más que enfurecerla. De un sólo pisotón salió disparada a la calle, los neumáticos patinaron en el asfalto y el auto se estrelló contra un poste.

Todavía estaba viva cuando Sesshomaru llegó para sacarla de los metales retorcidos, pero de repente, sin previo aviso, el auto estalló en llamas, consumiendo rápidamente el cuerpo de Kikyo. Sesshomaru cáyó de rodillas al suelo, aterrorizado. Los gritos de su esposa podían escucharse con claridad a pesar del estruendo: _pagarán por lo que me hicieron._

Unos momentos más tarde el lejano ulular de una ambulancia sea hacía cada vez más fuerte. Pero ya era tarde, demasiado tarde.

**El Testamento**

**1**

El abogado estuvo a punto de atragantarse con un trago de café al verla. Estaba vestida de blanco, resaltando su brillante cabello negro que delineaba los finos hombros dejados al descubierto. Por un momento creyó estar viendo a su mejor amiga, la mujer de la que había estado enamorado muchos años. Eran iguales, exactamente iguales. Kagome se sentó frente a él, hablando rápidamente en italiano con el mesero que corrió a la mesa para atenderle. Cinco minutos después estaba recibiendo una copa de vino tinto con los ojos castaños perdidos en las concurridas calles de Florencia.

-Disculpe la tardanza –dijo en japonés con marcado acento-. Me he entretenido en la galería más de lo necesario –sonrió débilmente-. Es un placer conocerlo finalmente, signori.

-El placer es todo mío, créame –dejó un dossier de considerable grosor sobre la mesa-. Aunque me hubiese gustado concretar esta cita bajo circunstancias más felices –respiró profundo, anonadado todavía con el parecido-. Kagome-san, la muerte fue declarada oficial. Ayer se firmó el acta de defunción.

-Llámeme simplemente Kagome –pidió seriamente-. ¿Cómo murió? –preguntó con tranquilidad. A pesar de que la noticia le había causado una conmoción muy fuerte, no había sentido atisbo alguno de tristeza-. Dígame, signori, como murió Kikyo.

-Todavía no tengo muy claro lo que sucedió, pero cuando hablé con el marido de su hermana me dijo que el auto patinó a causa de la lluvia y se estrelló contra un poste –el abogado calló un momento, tranquilizándose-. Todavía estaba viva cuando el auto estalló en llamas.

Kagome cerró los ojos, imaginando la escena. Un horrible escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al ver una copia de si misma siendo consumida por las llamas. Ella había sido su hermana, una hermana a la que nunca llegó a conocer. Se llevó la copa de vino a los labios, degustando su amargo sabor, costumbre que había adquirido de los amigos de su padre. El abogado la observó atentamente, analizando las inquietas facciones de ese pálido rostro.

-¿Por qué vino a verme? –Desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, sus ojos castaños vagando nuevamente por la calle-. Mi hermana está muerta, su familia no sabe de mi existencia, yo tampoco sé nada de ellos y así estoy bastante bien. Dígame la verdad, Akira.

-Lo sé, lo entiendo, y mis razones son de peso, de lo contrario no habría viajado hasta el otro lado del mundo simplemente para comunicarle algo que usted ya sabía. En fin, su hermana dejó un testamento para usted –señaló la olvidada carpeta sobre la mesa-. La familia de Kikyo no sabe que tal documento existe, pues una de las cláusulas era que éste debía ser entregado a usted antes de hacer cualquier cosa con él.

-¿Un testamento? –todos los nervios de su cuerpo se crisparon, poniéndose a la defensiva.

-Sí, un testamento donde la nombra como única heredera de toda su fortuna. Ella no tuvo hijos, creó una cadena hotelera reconocida mundialmente sin ayuda alguna, fue considerada la mujer más hermosa del mundo de los negocio. Ella vivió lo que se podría llamar una vida perfecta.

-Una vida en la que yo nunca estuve presente –dijo con amargura-. ¿Mi hermana alguna vez le contó sobre el día en que se marchó para siempre de aquí? –El abogado negó con la cabeza-. Ese día había faltado al colegio por qué estaba enferma, así que Kikyo tenía la obligación de llegar más temprano a la casa. Dejó las medicinas y la comida en una mesa junto a la cama, me besó la frente y salió de mi habitación. Lo siguiente que supe fue que se había marchado, maleta en mano, sin siquiera despedirse. Han pasado once años exactamente desde la última vez que la vi.

-Pero usted no se quedó sola, sus padres…

-Ellos murieron cuando yo tenía diez años, abogado –le atajó Kagome con suavidad-. Otra cosa que ella nunca le mencionó. Se suponía que Kikyo tenía que cuidarme hasta que tuviese la edad suficiente para vivir por mi cuenta, sólo entonces ella podría hacer su vida, pero no esperó mucho tiempo. Desde que tengo catorce años he estado sola. Supongo que de no haber sido por la familia del que era el novio de mi hermana en ese tiempo, yo no estaría viva.

El abogado meditó seriamente sobre aquella historia que se le acaba de revelar. La Kikyo que el conocía era una mujer fría, tenía que aceptarlo, pero sólo aquellos que la trataban con regularidad llegaban a ver la calidez que se ocultaba tras una máscara de altivez. Nunca la había imaginado capaz de abandonar a una hermana a su suerte para cumplir sus sueños. Entonces se dio cuenta que Higurashi Kagome era la bondad que vivía dentro de Kikyo, y que Higurashi Kikyo era la maldad que vivía dentro de Kagome.

-Su conmoción en comprensible, abogado –el acento italiano desconcertaba a Akira-. Pero ahora hábleme de ese testamento.

-Es cierto –abrió la carpeta más o menos por la mitad, señalando un documento escrito a mano. La estilizada caligrafía no podía ser otra que la de su hermana. Reconocería esos trazos a un kilómetro de distancia-. Aquí está claramente estipulado que Higurashi Kagome, usted, es la heredera directa de todos los bienes de su hermana, incluyendo la suma que le correspondía recibir por parte de su marido. Pero dejó tres condiciones específicas para que se volviera oficial el traspaso.

-¿Condiciones?

-"Para ser considerada dueña legítima de mis propiedades, mi hermana debe cumplir con lo siguiente –leyó el abogado-. Debe dejar su vida en Italia para mudarse al Japón, máximo una semana después de validado el testamento. Segundo, si es que desea regresar a su país natal, debe haber vivido en la ciudad de Tokio al menos dos años consecutivos. Y tercero, debe ocupar mi lugar tanto en la presidencia de la compañía, así como en los demás aspectos de mi vida."

Kagome abrió los labios de golpe en una mueca de estupefacción, presionando con fuerza el fino tallo de cristal de la copa que sostenía entre sus dedos. No tenía idea de por que aquello la sorprendía, si viniendo de su hermana no se podía esperar algo mejor. Las lágrimas de rabia comenzaron a resbalar irrefrenables por su rostro, mientras que la expresión del abogado pasaba de la consternación a la alarma. No había previsto una reacción como esa a tales noticias.

-Usted no tiene que hacer nada de esto si es que no lo desea, aunque si me permite aportar mi opinión, yo no permitiría que todo aquello por lo que Kikyo luchó pasara a manos de su familia política.

-¿No se escuchó cuando leyó? –estaba verdaderamente furiosa-. ¡Tengo que irme de aquí! ¡Ella quiere que abandone mi vida para vivir otra que no me pertenece! Dejar Florencia… nunca.

-Simplemente piénselo –sacó un sobre de su maletín-. Estos son los tiquetes de avión. Tiene desde hoy lunes hasta el domingo para aceptar la propuesta, mientras tanto el anonimato de este testamento se mantendrá así.

El abogado se puso de pie, y tras estrecharle la mano, se marchó. Kagome leyó su nombre impreso en el sobre de color blanco mate, sintiendo como una oleada de tristeza destruía desde los cimientos aquella pasividad que había conseguido mantener hasta ese momento. El mesero que hacia una hora le había servido una copa de vino se ubicó a su lado y le ofreció su pañuelo. Se secó las lágrimas, pagó lo que consumió y se fue.

-

Habían pasado ya tres días desde que el abogado le mostrase el testamento de su hermana. Tres días en los que no había pegado ojo, pensando en las condiciones escritas en ese maldito papel. Había considerado seriamente la posibilidad de aceptar, pero no estaba del todo segura. Sus amigas le decían que se fuera, que buscara una nueva vida sin las restricciones de la actual. Era cierto, aunque tenía una galería de arte y sus cuadros se vendían relativamente bien, no ganaba el dinero suficiente como para vivir de manera holgada. En la universidad había estudiado finanzas y leyes, pero había decidido no ejercer ninguna de las dos carreras para dedicarse al arte. Error que comenzaba a pagar.

-_Bella_ –dijo alguien a sus espaldas. Un muchacho de brillante cabello rubio la abrazó por la espalda, presionándole con fuerza-. ¿Sigues pensando en la conversación que mantuviste con ese hombre?

-Sí, sigo pensando en ello –suspiró pesadamente, desasiéndose lentamente del agarre-. Las cosas no están bien, Armando. Tú, mejor que nadie, sabes que la galería ya no llama tanto la atención como lo hizo en un principio. Además, esta casa está llena de mis cuadros por que tu madre los compra.

-Lo sé, lo sé, _bella_, pero creo que deberías pensártelo mejor.

-Ya casi no me queda tiempo. Tengo que tomar una decisión lo más pronto posible, y cada vez me inclino más por aceptar esta locura. Es mi única salvación –se pasó una mano por el negro cabello, revolviéndolo-. Estoy desperdiciando dos diplomas de graduación cuando a estas alturas podría estar sentada tras el escritorio de mi propia compañía.

-¿No será tal vez que lo que te mueve a hacer esto es conocer más sobre la vida de tu hermana? –Armando arrugó la frente al recordarla. La relación que había tenido con Kikyo, había sido su primera relación formal, una relación que se hizo añicos en poco tiempo-. Créeme que entiendo si es ese el verdadero motivo. A mí también me interesa saber que fue de ella todos estos años.

-Es lo más probable –admitió a media voz-. Nosotras nunca nos llevamos bien, a pesar de ser familia. Teníamos dos maneras de pensar tan distintas, que en cada tema nuestras opiniones chocaban. Jamás llegamos a un acuerdo… nunca nos consideramos hermanas, aunque nos queríamos a nuestro modo. Tal vez yo la quería más de lo que ella me quiso a mí.

-Entonces, sólo queda una cosa por hacer.

-Llamaré al abogado.

-

Akira colgó el teléfono con manos temblorosas sintiendo una inexplicable sensación de alivio embargarle los sentidos. Por un momento había estado a punto de perder la esperanza. Él confiaba ciegamente en esa mujer italiana vestida de blanco que lo marcó en lo más profundo de su ser. Ella no permitiría que la memoria de Kikyo quedara reducida a una cifra de muchos ceros en un talonario de cheques. Higurashi Kagome llegaría la noche y él todavía no había avisado a la familia Taisho de la visita de tan especial invitada.

-Karin –dijo el abogado al tiempo que presionaba un botón en el intercomunicador a su izquierda-. Comunícame con el señor Taisho. Sí, el padre –esperó unos minutos hasta que el teléfono a su derecha comenzó a sonar. Agradeció a su secretaria y levantó el auricular-. Buenos días, Inu-Taisho.

-Para ti también –risa floja-. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que llamaste a mi oficina. ¿Necesitas algo?

-Un favor muy grande –bajó el tono de voz hasta convertirlo en un susurro-. Quisiera que preparases una habitación de huéspedes en tu mansión. Yo sé que puede sonar osado lo que te pido, pero es algo muy importante que concierne a toda tu familia –escuchó un momento, temiendo una negativa-. Mañana les explicaré todo, pero esta persona tiene que estar presente.

-Normalmente no acepto este tipo de peticiones, pero por se tú, haré una excepción. ¿El nombre del desconocido?

-Kagome, es lo único que puedo revelarte. Créeme, no estaría pidiéndote esto si no fuera de suma importancia –escuchó nuevamente-. Muchísimas gracias, amigo.

Colgó el teléfono por segunda vez sintiéndose ahora nervioso. Pensando en el futuro que le esperaba a la italiana, agarró las llaves de su auto, la gabardina negra que colgaba del perchero junto a la puerta y se fue. Abajo, en el estacionamiento, mientras conducía su auto hacia la calle, sacó el móvil del bolsillo y marcó un número que se sabía de memoria.

-¿Kaede?

-Hasta que al fin llamas –rió en voz baja, chasqueando la lengua-. ¿Hablaste con ella?

-Llega mañana en la noche. Tienes suerte de que Kikyo te nombrase como su testigo, o si no estaría violando impunemente la primera de las cláusulas impuestas para mí… Es igual a ella, exactamente igual a ella.

-Era de esperarse, muchacho, son hermanas.

-Cuando la conozcas entenderás de lo que hablo –torció a la derecha en una calle poco concurrida-. ¿Cómo está la campaña?

-Bastante bien, pero ya estamos cansados de tantas censuras por parte de los proveedores. Como sigan poniéndose fastidiosos les cancelo los contratos –suspiró pesadamente-. ¿Tú crees que esa niña pueda manejar una cadena hotelera como ésta? A su hermana le costó mucho aprender todo lo que sabía, así que yo lo pongo en duda.

-Kagome es inteligente –estacionó el auto en el parqueadero del hotel más famoso de la ciudad de Tokio-. Prepárame un whisky con hielo, estoy subiendo a tu oficina.

-Lo hubieras mencionando antes –colgó.

La bella recepcionista lo recibió con una agradable sonrisa, indicándole de paso que los ascensores del ala este del edificio se encontraban averiados, así que le tocó dar un rodeo tremendo para llegar a los otros ascensores que eran un poco más lentos que los que comúnmente usaba. Encerrado en esa diminuta caja de metal, Akira contempló su reflejo en el cromo perfectamente pulido. Nunca antes se había visto con esa expresión tan seria, pero habían pasado unos pocos días desde que la mujer más especial que había conocido desapareciera para siempre.

-¿Akira-san? –las puertas se habían abierto hacia rato, pero el abogado continuaba perdido en sus pensamientos. La asistenta de Kaede tuvo que agarrarlo con fuerza del brazo y sacarlo de allí rápidamente antes de que las compuertas lo aplastasen-. Kaede-san lo espera en su oficina, señor.

-Muchas gracias, Sayuri.

Un tanto avergonzado entró corriendo en la única oficina de aquel piso con puerta de doble hoja. Una mujer robusta y de largo cabello canoso, estaba tecleando sin parar en su portátil, llevándose de vez en cuando un vaso de whisky a la boca. Akira dejó la gabardina en un butacón a su costado, y se sentó en una de las mullidas sillas frente al escritorio. Cinco minutos después Kaede se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola.

-Vas a matarme de un susto si sigues con esa manía tuya de entrar tan calladito aquí –le ofreció un vaso lleno hasta el tope de un líquido amarillento-. La oficina de la nueva presidenta ya fue modificada, tal como pediste. Todas las cosas de Kikyo están guardadas a buen recaudo en mi casa, así que no habrá problema. Lo único que no moví fue el ordenador, tiene muchas cosas que esa niña necesitará si es que quiere manejar la compañía.

-Me parece perfecto –bebió un sorbo de licor-. Su estancia en la mansión ya está asegurada, lo único que falta es la conversación que tengo que mantener con la familia Taisho mañana en la noche.

-La parte más complicada de éste asunto. Es increíble como el mundo sigue su rumbo aunque personas importantes se desvanezcan de él. Cuando yo muera, no armaré tanto lío como Kikyo.

-Si las cosas fueran tan sencillas, Kaede. Aunque en su momento me pareció extraña la idea de un legado, ahora comprendo por que la escogió a ella.

-Hablas de esa muchacha como si fuese una maravilla –sonrió, cómplice-. Parece que te has enamorado de una simple desconocida, muchacho. Sólo te doy un consejo: de tal palo, tal astilla.

-No digas tonterías.

-No son tonterías, Akira, son sólo las apreciaciones de una vieja amiga.

-

-¿Qué es todo esto? –Inuyasha entró en la gigantesca habitación de huéspedes, clavando los ojos ámbares en su madre-. ¿Tenemos visitas, acaso?

-Sí –replicó Izayoi acomodando las almohadas sobre la cama-. Tu padre no ha querido darme muchos detalles, aunque dudo que los tenga. Dice que es una amiga de Akira –frunció los labios un momento-. La chica llega mañana en la noche y prefiero no mencionarle el tema a tu hermano hasta que no sea absolutamente necesario.

-Yo sé que ha pasado poco tiempo, poquísimo, pero no puede continuar oponiéndose a que venga gente a esta casa –se sentó en una silla de aspecto frágil y antiguo-. Pobre chica, de seguro va a sentirse bastante incómoda considerando la situación.

-Ya veremos como le hacemos la estadía más llevadera.

Izayoi terminó de arreglar la cama para luego pasar al armario, trapo en mano. Muchas de las sirvientas habían insistido en que ellas se encargarían de dejar la habitación lista antes de irse a dormir, pero se negó rotundamente. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacer nada, demasiado mimada por todas esas chicas. Otro motivo para arreglar las cosas en persona era la extraña sensación que le causaba la idea de tener visitas, intuyendo que la muchacha en cuestión era alguien bastante especial.

-¿Dónde está Sesshomaru? –Preguntó Inuyasha al cabo de unos minutos-. No lo he visto desde ayer.

-Se quedó a dormir en el departamento del centro. Intenta pasar la mayor parte del tiempo fuera de aquí, y créeme que lo entiendo. Yo no podría quedarme en esta casa si tu padre ya no estuviera conmigo.

-Pues sigo insistiendo en que no debería esconderse. Ella también era nuestra familia.

-Pero no fue nuestra esposa, hijo mío –cerró las puertas del armario con cuidado, evitando sacudir demasiado el trapo mugriento-. Espero de todo corazón que esa muchacha traiga un poco de luz a esta casa, que ya nos hace falta.

-

Lo había pensado mucho, tal vez demasiado, pero tras largas reflexiones había llegado a la conclusión de que estaba a un paso de arrepentirse. Mientras arreglaba sus maletas a escasas cuatro horas de que saliera su vuelo hacia la capital nipona no dejó de llorar. La tristeza y la rabia se habían mezclado, formando una composición corrosiva que le descascaraba lentamente la piel. La sola idea de dejar Florencia le causaba un daño tan grande, que estaba segura de que nunca más volvería a sonreír, al menos no con sinceridad.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo? –Preguntó al aire con la voz quebrada-. No debería ayudarla…

El vestido que tenían entre las manos resbaló hasta el suelo, al mismo tiempo que una nueva tanda de sollozos inundaba la habitación. Todas las lágrimas contenidas que no había derramado en once largos años, escapaban finalmente de su control, impulsadas por la noticia de una temprana muerte y una decisión tomada precipitadamente. El día en que Kikyo se marchó para siempre, Kagome lo catalogó como el peor de su vida, pero ahora, llorando como una niña pequeña, sola y confundida, comenzaba a dudar si había hecho bien en juzgar tan pronto.

-_Bella_, deja de llorar –dijo una mujer al otro lado de la puerta-. Todo estará bien, lo prometo.

Kagome se secó las lágrimas con las mangas de su camisa antes de levantarse a quitar el seguro de la perilla, regresando rápidamente a su lugar en la cama. Una muchacha de brillante cabello rubio le sonrió tristemente, sentándose a su lado. No podía creer cuan derrumbada estaba la mujer a la que había imaginado fuerte como una roca. Cuando sus miradas chocaron, pudo ver con claridad en sus ojos castaños como una parte de su alma se apagaba para siempre.

-¿Estás mejor? –su italiano era muy fluido a pesar de que lo había aprendido hace poco, en una escuela en Atenas-. Me parte el corazón verte sufrir así, _bella. _

La pelinegra no respondió. Simplemente respiró profundo, comenzando a llorar otra vez. Isabela la abrazó con fuerza, soltando una que otra lágrima hasta que sintió como el cuerpo entre sus brazos se destensaba. Acomodó a su mejor amiga en la cama y terminó de arreglar su maleta. Todavía faltaba mucho para que llegara la hora de llevarla al aeropuerto y ya comenzaba echarla de menos. Esa casa nunca más volvería a ser lo mismo sin ella.

* * *

Bajó del avión con cuidado, deslumbrada repentinamente por la cantidad inverosímil de luces a su alrededor. La última vez que había estado en Tokio había sido hacia veinticinco años, el día que nació. Una vez dentro del aeropuerto esperó a que sus maletas aparecieran en la cinta transportadora. Había traído todo lo que consideró necesario en su momento, pero la mayoría de sus cosas continuaban en Italia. Akira le había asegurado que no las necesitaría, aunque lo dudaba seriamente.

Suspiró con pesadez antes de salir del área de equipaje, rumbo a la entrada, dónde alguien le hizo señas con la mano, resaltando inmediatamente entre la multitud. El abogado la saludó con un cordial "_buenas noches"_ y agarró la maleta sin decir absolutamente nada. A leguas se notaba lo nervioso que estaba y Kagome no tardó en contagiarse de la misma enfermedad al saber que irían directo hacia la casa que había sido el hogar de su hermana por largo tiempo.

-Tiene los ojos hinchados –dijo Akira tras algunos minutos de silencioso recorrido en auto-. ¿Estuvo llorando?

-Es un poco obvio, pero sí –replicó con amargura-. Una semana, abogado, no lo olvide. Regresaré a Italia dentro de siete días para cerrar mi galería permanentemente.

-No se preocupe por eso, todo está arreglado –Esa no era la Kagome Higurashi que había conocido hacia cuatro días en un concurrido restaurante de Florencia-. Ahora tenemos un asunto más importante que resolver.

-El testamento.

Anduvieron por las calles de la ciudad poco más de media hora, atascándose ocasionalmente en el tráfico, mirando con atención a la cantidad de personas que pululaban todavía por las calles, considerando la hora. Kagome había visto fotos de su ciudad natal muchas veces, pero nada se comparaba con recibir una imagen en vivo y en directo. Muchachas de ojos rasgados y brillantes cabellos pintados de psicodélicos colores cenaban en un pequeño restaurante en la esquina de una concurrida avenida; adolescentes corriendo por las aceras; oficinistas y secretarias caminando de aquí para allá con la mirada fija en sus relojes. Luces, gente, música… esa ciudad parecía no dormir nunca, y en ese momento creyó que podría acostumbrarse a esa vida, pero cuando abandonaron el concurrido centro de Tokio para adentrarse en la zona plenamente residencial, cambió bruscamente de opinión.

-Son enormes –dijo en italiano, el asombro grabado a fuego en sus ojos-. No puedo creerlo.

Hileras de mansiones que iban desde los antiguos templos japoneses a las vanguardistas construcciones del siglo veintiuno desfilaban ante la pelinegra a medida que el auto iba reduciendo la velocidad. Sólo cuando la marcha se detuvo por completo Kagome salió de su estupor para ahogar un grito con las manos sobre la boca. La casa frente a ella era la más impresionante que había visto nunca, a pesar de que las mansiones italianas hacían lucir a estas como simples casitas de juguete. El abogado abrió la puerta del copiloto con la mano libre, pues en la otra descansaba el equipaje de la chica.

Kagome bajó con paso tembloroso, sintiendo en cada poro del cuerpo los aguijonazos del frío nocturno. Agarró su abrigo del respaldo del asiento delantero y lo cerró con rapidez cubriendo su sobrio vestido negro. En esa casa estaban de luto y ella no iba a importunar vistiendo ropa de colores inadecuados.

-Vamos.

La italiana comenzó a caminar vacilante, el eco de sus pasos reverberando en el silencio sepulcral de la noche. Con la vista fija en la puerta de madera que iba acercándose cada vez más, no tuvo tiempo de fijarse en la figura que la miraba desde el tercer piso. Akira pronunció su nombre en voz baja para reconfortarla antes de tocar el timbre. La pelinegra reaccionó con rapidez al escuchar el chasquido de la puerta al abrirse y se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha de su abrigo, jugando con las luces para que las sombras ocultaran por completo su rostro.

-Buenas noches, Akira-san –saludó una joven mucama-. Todos les están esperando en el salón principal. Permítame –recibió el equipaje-. Luego volveré para indicarle cual será su habitación, señorita.

-Muchas gracias –dijo con dificultad-. ¿Akira? –Lo llamó, agarrándose con fuerza de su brazo-. Me estoy congelando aquí afuera.

Inventó aquella mentira debido a la escrutadora mirada de la chica que les había abierto la puerta. Su cuerpo entero estaba rígido por la tensión, pero no podía evitar temblar del susto. Nunca se imaginó en una situación como esa, así que no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo lograr que su cuerpo le respondiera adecuadamente. El abogado sonrió encantadoramente, siguiendo el juego y traspuso el umbral hacia el caldeado interior de la mansión.

El vestíbulo, una amplia estancia de paredes doradas y bronces, les dio la bienvenida. Gigantescas arañas empolvadas iluminaban el lugar, arrancándole sombras a absolutamente todo, dándole cierto aspecto antiguo. El suelo de mármol perfectamente pulido le devolvió su reflejo con una fidelidad increíble. Se quedaron un momento allí, mirándose de reojo, antes de encaminarse hacia el salón, oculto tras una enorme puerta corrediza adornada con un intrincado diseño pintado a mano. El abogado había estado a punto de llamar, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, revelando la encantadora imagen de una mujer de cabello negro ataviada con un kimono. Ésta les sonrió y les hizo pasar.

-Creímos que nunca llegarían –comentó en voz baja-. Pero tranquilos, están demasiado ocupados como para percatarse de la hora que es. Supongo que esa es la ventaja de no tener un reloj aquí abajo.

Siguieron a Izayoi hasta las butacas desocupadas en el centro de la sala. Otra araña colgaba del techo en esa habitación, pero era un poco más pequeña que la anterior. Kagome clavó los ojos en ella, cuidando cada movimiento. Si la capucha caía antes de tiempo las cosas se complicarían mucho más de lo que ya estaban. Entonces, el eco de una voz grave le hizo bajar la mirada, quedándose momentáneamente en blanco. Los hombres allí presentes no eran nada parecidos a lo que había imaginado: largo cabello plateado y ojos dorados. Relucientes esferas de topacio líquido en las que estuvo dispuesta a perderse sin dudar. Se sentó junto al abogado en un sillón de dos plazas, conteniendo la respiración. El miedo que había sentido antes se convirtió en verdadero terror cuando cuatro pares de ojos se posaron sobre ella. Completamente cohibida por tanta belleza, ocultó su rostro mucho más dentro de la capucha, dejándolo completamente irreconocible.

-Lamento mucho tener que hacer una visita tan tarde, pero como le dije a Inu-Taisho ayer, el tema que he venido a tratar con ustedes no puede esperar –sacó un grueso dossier de su maletín que la italiana reconoció como el testamento de su hermana-. Pero antes de abordar esa conversación, permítanme presentar a una persona bastante especial. Kagome.

Al escuchar su nombre la pelinegra dio un bote involuntario, comprendiendo el mensaje al instante. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y retiró la capucha de un tirón, revelando una larga mata de crespo cabello negro, el cual todavía protegía su rostro. Akira le puso una mano en el hombro, instándola a continuar. Levantó la cabeza poco a poco, hasta que los cuatro anfitriones pudieron observar su cara con claridad. Gritos, exclamaciones, expresiones de espanto… la familia Taisho se había preparado para recibir a una completa desconocida en su casa, pero nunca imaginaron que esa mujer fuese una copia exacta de Kikyo.

-Por Dios… –murmuró Izayoi llevándose una pálida mano al pecho en un vano intento de calmar los acelerados latidos de su corazón-. Son iguales.

-No puede ser –Inuyasha se acercó lo más que pudo al inexpresivo rostro de la pelinegra buscando algo que desmintiese tal posibilidad. Sonaba descabellado, pero parecía que Kikyo nunca se marcharía de sus vidas.

Los otros dos presentes se reservaron los comentarios, pero se notaba lo impresionados que estaban. Sesshomaru tenía los ojos ámbares fijos en un punto lejano de la pared del fondo, al parecer contemplando algo que los demás no podían ver. En su expresión se podía leer claramente un odio profundo, doloroso, como si luchase por sacar turbias ideas de su mente, sin buenos resultados. Entonces Kagome se dio cuenta de que él había sido el esposo de su hermana. Ese hombre de mirada fría era su cuñado.

-Explícate –la áspera voz de Inu-Taisho rompió con el pesado silencio que se había apoderado de la estancia-. ¿Quién es ella, Akira?

-Higurashi Kagome, la hermana menor de Kikyo –replicó con rapidez-. Prometo explicarles absolutamente todo, pero guárdense las preguntas hasta que termine de hablar del por que ella está aquí.

El abogado se aclaró la garganta, clamando por la atención de los demás, quienes a regañadientes dejaron de mirar a la recién llegada. En pocas palabras comunicó a la familia sobre la existencia de un testamento donde estaba escrito que en caso de que la autora llegase a morir, todos sus bienes materiales pasarían a su pariente de sangre más cercano, en éste caso, su hermana menor, la cual debía cumplir con ciertos requisitos para reclamar la herencia de forma oficial. Nadie dijo nada cuando Akira cerró la boca, pero sabía que todos estaban pensando en lo que acababan de escuchar. No era solamente su hermana, si no la dueña entera de un famoso imperio.

-¿Cómo es que nunca supimos de su existencia hasta el día de hoy? –Inuyasha se levantó del sillón con rapidez, comenzando a pasear por la habitación-. Además, si Kikyo hubiese tenido una hermana nos lo hubiera comentado a sí fuera de pasada.

-No tengo respuesta para esa pregunta, ella nunca me habló sobre los motivos que tuvo para abandonar Italia ni por qué prefirió no revelar su pasado. Por más amigos que fuimos, siempre fue reservada en cuando a su vida personal se refería.

-¿Y si alguno de nosotros se negara a aceptar éste testamento? –Sesshomaru salió de su trance, todavía un poco ido, como perdido en recuerdos bastante amargos. Sus ojos dorados reflejaban el dolor que sentía de una manera tan real, que Kagome al mirarlos se sintió igual de desdichada-. No sabemos prácticamente nada acerca de ella.

-Lamentablemente no hay nada que puedan hacer a ese respecto. Kagome es oficialmente dueña de todo desde el mismo momento en el que cumplió la primera condición, la cual la obligaba a mudarse a este país hasta una semana después de revelado el documento. Si no te gusta, te tocará acomodarte a la situación. Sólo falta la firma para que todo quede legalmente traspasado.

Kagome asistió a esa conversación con una desagradable sensación de incomodidad presionándole el pecho. Ahora se daba cuenta de que había cometido un error irreparable al haber aceptado participar en esa locura. Enterró la cara entre las manos intentando contener las imperiosas ganas de llorar en frente de todos ellos; tal vez cuando estuviese completamente sola se abandonaría a las lágrimas, pero no en ese momento. No podía demostrar un ápice de debilidad aunque tuviese la piel tan blanca como la cal y estuviese temblando tan notoriamente. Esa situación sobrepasaba con creces sus límites emocionales.

-Kagome –la aludida levantó la cabeza con lentitud, clavando sus lívidos ojos castaños en los azules de Akira-. Necesito que firmes aquí –señaló la línea punteada al final de la hoja con el dedo índice-. Una vez que lo hagas, todo habrá terminado.

Diez segundos le tomó escribir su nombre completo en la línea, para después desviar la mirada. Acababa de venderle su alma al diablo, quedando atada a un contrato que no se rompería jamás. El abogado guardó la carpeta nuevamente en su maletín y se puso de pie, dispuesto a marcharse.

-No fue mi intención hacerles pasar tan mal trago a ninguno de ustedes, pero era la única forma que había para comunicarles una noticia como esta –miró a Kagome-. Vendré a verla mañana, lo prometo. Buenas noches a todos.

-Te acompaño a la puerta –Izayoi se puso de pie con rapidez, seguida casi al instante por su hijo mayor, quien desapareció tras una puerta camuflada al fondo del salón-. Discúlpenme un momento.

Kagome tardó una fracción de segundo en darse cuenta de que su único aliado estaba a punto de marcharse, así que se levantó de golpe decidida a detenerlo, pero el suelo se tambaleó bajo sus pies y un instante después todo se oscureció.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Merece unos cuantos tomatazos? Yo creo que sí, pero dejaré que ustedes decidan. **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Genteee...! Bueno pues, lo prometido es deuda, así que aquí vengo con el segundo capítulo de esta historia, que es de lo más corto pero tiene bastante información que ofrecer. Nunca me imaginé que gustara tanto, pero me equivoqué. Muchisimas gracias a todos quienes han leído el fic y pues los dejo para que disfruten. Gracias de nuevo. **

**Veela-chan.**

* * *

Inuyasha y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

CAPÍTULO DOS:

_La lluvia. Un auto. Luego el chirrido de los neumáticos patinando sobre el asfalto. El choque era inevitable. El poste se vino debajo de repente y el auto estalló en llamas. Los gritos desesperados de una mujer se podían escuchar con claridad a pesar del estruendo, y allí, medio de los fierros retorcidos estaba ella, Kikyo. _

Kagome se incorporó de golpe, abriendo los ojos a un pequeño grupo de personas, las lágrimas corriendo a raudales por sus mejillas. La cabeza le dolía horrores, no era capaz de mantener la mirada fija más de unos segundos por que se le desenfocaba y la piel le ardía bajo las mantas. Estaba consciente de que era el centro de atención de todo el mundo, pero estaba demasiado confundida como para que le importara siquiera. Había soñado con el accidente, la había visto retorcerse en el fuego mientras gritaba por ayuda. Un lastimero sollozo trepó por su garganta y se escapó de sus labios.

-Vamos, niña, calma, que todo está bien –Izayoi la abrazó con fuerza, gesto al que Kagome respondió aferrándose a sus pálidos brazos—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Has tenido un mal sueño?

-Fuego… muerta… –no pudo pronunciar ni una palabra más, pero las dos que había dicho bastaron para que todos comprendieran. Hablaba del accidente—. Lo siento.

-No tienes por que disculparte, si tu has hecho nada malo –Inuyasha se sentó a su lado y le puso una mano en la frente—. Está volando en fiebre. Papá, pásame el botiquín del baño, por favor –luego agarró a su madre por los brazos y con gentileza la obligó a soltar a la pelinegra—. Necesito que se recueste.

Izayoi no refutó la orden solapada y se alejó de la cama. Inuyasha era interno en el hospital de la ciudad y era el único que no perdía la cabeza en situaciones parecidas a esa, a pesar de su temperamento. Izayoi agradeció mentalmente a los cielos por que su hijo estuviera de vacaciones esa semana.

Inu-Taisho regresó con una pequeña caja blanca que le entregó a su hijo. Inuyasha la abrió sin perder el tiempo y rebuscó hasta dar con un termómetro. Secó las lágrimas del rostro de Kagome antes de introducirle la varilla de vidrio en la boca, y mientras esperaba a que se calculara la temperatura sacó del botiquín una jeringuilla vacía y un frasco repleto de un líquido trasparente.

-¿Qué vas a inyectarle? –Preguntó su madre con una nota de preocupación en la voz—. ¿Qué pasa si es alérgica?

-Nadie es alérgico a los calmantes –llenó la jeringuilla hasta casi la mitad—. No voy a poder hablar con ella en condiciones si se encuentra en ese estado.

-Tiene razón –terció Inu-Taisho—. Hace un momento no pudo formar una frase coherente. Es imposible que responda alguna pregunta estando tan descontrolada.

Inuyasha asintió levemente a las palabras de su padre al mismo tiempo que le quitaba el termómetro a la paciente. Casi cuarenta de temperatura. El doctor tuvo que morderse el labio para no dibujar una mueca. Esa mujer era igual a Kikyo en todo sentido: ella también se enfermaba cuando le daba un ataque de nervios.

-Kagome, escúchame –Inuyasha le sujetó el brazo izquierdo con firmeza para poder desinfectarlo—. El pinchazo dolerá un poco, pero te prometo que te sentirás mucho mejor.

La aludida no respondió.

-Respira profundo.

La aguja atravesó la piel con una asombrosa facilidad y el calmante comenzó su recorrido por el torrente sanguíneo. Poco a poco Kagome fue recobrando el control de sí misma; las lágrimas se detuvieron y los sollozos también. La habitación quedó sumida en un pesado silencio que nadie se atrevía a romper.

-Gracias –dijo la italiana con la voz quebrada—. No entiendo por que se preocupan por mí si soy una completa desconocida.

-Ahora vives aquí –Izayoi se sentó nuevamente junto a ella—. La situación en la que nos encontramos todos es incómoda, pero tendremos que hacernos a la idea. No creo que sea tan malo, dado que nos une una persona en común.

-Mi hermana –se le llenó de bilis el estómago al pronunciar esas palabras. Por su culpa estaba tan alterada, por su culpa estaba al otro lado del mundo rodeada de una familia a la que no pertenecía. Por su culpa había abandonado su vida en Italia… Todo era su culpa—. Deben extrañarla mucho.

-Bastante –Inuyasha se acomodó mejor en la cama, mientras rebuscaba con tranquilidad en el botiquín—. Puede que nunca haya sido una persona dada a sociabilizar, pero Kikyo se ganó nuestros corazones en poco tiempo.

-Como hizo con todo el mundo a su alrededor –replicó en italiano, mirando en derredor. Allí faltaba un Taisho. Su cuñado, si no estaba equivocada—. ¿Dónde está su otro hijo, Izayoi-san?

La aludida lanzó una mirada suplicante a su marido. Inu-Taisho tampoco parecía contento que digamos, pero aún así dibujó una especie de sonrisa mientras echaba mano a las palabras adecuadas para poder contestar a esa pregunta tan incómoda.

-Se ha marchado de la casa –respondió unos momentos después—. Por tiempo indefinido.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Por qué estás tú aquí –Kagome frunció el ceño—. No va a vivir bajo el mismo techo que tú.

Así que su cuñado había decido esconderse en lugar de afrontar el problema. Vaya pedazo de cobarde que era. Cerró los puños con toda la fuerza de la que se sintió capaz, pero en realidad no podía controlar del todo sus extremidades, adormecidas por la fiebre. No se había dado cuenta del frío que tenía, y entonces empezaron a castañearle los dientes.

-Toma esto –el doctor le entregó una diminuta pastilla de color blanco—. Trágala sin agua. Te ayudará a dormir.

-No tengo sueño –de todas maneras se metió la píldora a la boca, obligándola a pasar por su garganta sin ayuda alguna. Intentó fijar la mirada en Inuyasha, pero la imagen se desenfocó por completo, la cabeza dándole vueltas—. Tal vez… sí que debo descansar un poco.

-Sabia decisión.

-

El cielo se había tornado del color del fuego para cuando Kagome abrió nuevamente los ojos, visiblemente recuperada. Todavía le dolía la cabeza, pero la sensación de mareo y la fiebre habían menguado un poco. Se incorporó con lentitud en la cama, pasándose una mano por el enmarañado cabello negro. Debía tener un aspecto desastroso: la piel pálida, los ojos hundidos por las lágrimas y el rostro brillante por el sudor.

-¿Qué es lo que hice? –Enterró la cara entre las manos, luchando contra el llanto—. Soy una estúpida.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, dejando que su mente vagara por los recuerdos de la última semana. Nunca antes se había sentido tan apaleada, tanto física como mentalmente. Ni siquiera cuando Kikyo la abandonó a su suerte pocos meses después de que cumpliera los catorce años. Cuando su hermana todavía vivía le había hecho la existencia de cuadritos, situación que no había cambiado después de su muerte.

Ella no se merecía su ayuda, no después de todas las cosas que le había hecho pasar por un simple capricho. Hasta cierto punto entendía lo difícil que debió ser para ella cuidar de una hermana menor de edad, asistir al instituto y trabajar al mismo tiempo para mantenerlas a las dos. Pero de ahí a marcharse sin previo aviso para no volver jamás había mucha distancia. Volvió a frenar las lágrimas, buscando los peores recuerdos de su juventud para envenenarse un poco el corazón, por qué aunque la detestara con toda su vida, Kikyo continuaba siendo su familia y no podía darle la espalda.

-Buenas tardes, Kagome –Akira estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta, sosteniendo una pequeña charola a rebosar de comida. Una sonrisa culpable bailó en su rostro mientras entraba en la habitación—. Inuyasha me ha pedido que te informe que debes comer todo lo que te he traído.

-¡Pero si eso es más de lo que como en todo el día! –Gruñó en voz alta, resaltando su marcado acento italiano—. ¿Es que acaso piensa empacharme?

-No lo creo, pero pienso igual que él. Después de pasar un día entero en la cama con alta temperatura necesitas reponer energías. Puedes enfermar por no recuperarte como es debido –dejó la charola en la cama, contemplando la delgada figura de la italiana—. Ahora comprendo por qué eres tan delgada; casi no comes.

-Nunca he sido una persona de gran apetito.

Se quedaron sumidos en un incómodo silencio, Kagome bebiendo un poco de jugo, Akira mirando a través de la ventana. Los minutos corrieron sin pausa, hasta que el sol se ocultó por completo y la luna tomó su lugar. El abogado suspiró pesadamente y retiró la charola una vez que estuvo vacía. La pelinegra se había recostado contra el cabecero, los ojos castaños fijos en la desgarbada figura sentada en la silla junto a la puerta.

-Quería disculparme –Akira levantó la cabeza con lentitud, sus ojos azules recorriendo la habitación—. Ayer debí quedarme contigo en lugar de marcharme, pero esta casa me traer demasiados recuerdos… es como si continuara con vida.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, Akira. Nada de esto es tu culpa, a ti te tocó hacer el trabajo sucio. Típico de mi hermana…

-De verdad la odias –no parecía molesto, más bien confundido. No podía comprender como dos hermanas tan iguales podían odiarse a muerte—. ¿Tanto daño te hizo?

-No existen palabras para describir todo lo que sufrí por su culpa –dijo Kagome con amargura—. Todos ustedes dicen conocerla, pero simplemente vieron una parte de ella. Nunca fue una mala persona, pero sus ambiciones estaban por encima de todo, incluyendo su propia sangre. Yo, que viví con ella catorce años, puedo asegurarte que no saben absolutamente nada sobre Kikyo.

-Era mi mejor amiga, creo que debo tener un poco de crédito por eso –replicó el abogado con un mal sabor en la boca. No le gustaba para nada la forma en la que Kagome hablaba de Kikyo—. No creo que me haya mentido, al menos no a mí.

-¡Ja! –Rió con sorna—. Tú fuiste el primero en creerle, Akira. Su habilidad para manipular a las personas a su alrededor iba más allá de lo comprensible. No había nadie que pudiese resistirse a su encanto… ni siquiera yo –respiró profundamente, sintiendo como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos—. Pero ya basta de hablar de ella.

Akira sintió levemente, dejando la conversación por terminada. No quería pelear con Kagome. La entendía, pero también entendía a su hermana, y dividirse entre las dos era algo bastante complicado. Sesshomaru había hecho bien en alejarse un tiempo de la mansión.

-Tú estás aquí por otra razón –dijo Kagome con voz de evidencia después de un rato de silencio—. ¿Pasó algo malo?

-No es malo, si no, complicado –replicó el abogado soltando una risita nerviosa—. Debí habértelo dicho antes, pero ya estabas demasiado alterada. Escucha todo lo que tengo por decir antes de reaccionar.

-_Parla._

Akira respiró profundo, recordando vagamente esa noche tres días antes. Faltaban pocas horas para que el avión privado que había enviado para recoger a Kagome llegase a Italia, y él, nervioso como estaba, perdía el control por momentos. La reportera sentada frente a él arqueó una ceja antes de presionar el botón rojo de la grabadora. Estaba a punto de conseguir una de las mejores historias de su vida…

-Anticipándome al tirón mediático que ocasionaría tu aparición, me entrevisté con la reportera más famosa del país –Akira miró a la italiana de reojo—. Hablamos sobre lo complicado que era manejar una cadena hotelera como la de tu hermana sin una cabeza.

-Ya.

-Japón entero está esperando el nombramiento de un nuevo presidente y las especulaciones acerca de quién sería escogido no tardaron en volverse públicas. Muchas personas de gran influencia dentro del país así como en el exterior comenzaron a divulgar sus propios rumores, y como abogado y accionista de la compañía que soy no podía permitirlo –la voz le temblaba ligeramente pero habla con una fluidez impresionante—. Así que hablé con esta mujer y le comuniqué nuestra decisión. Encontramos a la nueva cabeza, pero no le dije de quien se trataba.

-Eso no tiene nada de malo, Akira –y entonces lo comprendió. El mensaje implícito en la historia estaba más claro que el agua. Se le encogieron las entrañas de la furia—. ¿En vivo?

-Así que lo entendiste –sonrió, incómodo—. Tu hermana fue una mujer ridículamente famosa, pero su imperio lo es mucho más. Muchos monopolios están interesados en adquirirlo y eso es inadmisible… la entrevista es en dos días, en vivo desde tu nueva oficina.

-No puedes estar hablándome enserio –sentía la rabia correr por sus venas como un potente corrosivo que se empeñaba en destruir los pocos recuerdos que tenía de la Kikyo a la que alguna vez había querido. Ella tenía la culpa de todo—. ¿Cómo crees que reaccionará la gente cuando vean a una copia de Higurashi Kikyo sentada tras su escritorio? ¡Los canales de televisión y los reporteros comenzarán a indagar sobre su vida y la mía!

-Tengo eso cubierto. Todo lo referente a ti ha sido escondido y la información no puede ser revelada a nadie a menos que esa persona cuente con mi permiso. Por tu hermana no hay que preocuparse. Tenía la mala manía de quemar todos los documentos que hablaban de ella después de cifrarlos dentro de un disco duro fantasma en su computadora personal.

-Dejando de lado aquello, como pudiste hacer una cosa como esa sin consultarme. Cuando mi rostro aparezca en las pantallas de televisión alrededor del mundo, todos sabrán que Kikyo tenía una familia a la que negó toda su vida –su pecho subía y bajaba al entrecortado ritmo de su respiración, las mejillas encendidas por el enojo—. ¡Tendré camarógrafos pegados a mi espalda todo el santo día!

-Lo lamento –ahora tenía miedo. Nunca antes se había enfrentado a un temperamento tan explosivo como ese. La ilusión de la amable muchacha del café se hizo añicos ante la visión de una mujer de ojos brillantes y expresión indescifrable—. Sé que debí consultártelo, pero tenía que prepararlo todo para tu llegada.

-Lo único que a ti te importa es esa ridícula compañía. Yo simplemente soy su salvavidas, la persona que impedirá que se hunda… ¿Es que se olvidan de que también tengo sentimientos y voluntad? ¡Y tú! ¡Confiaba en ti, Akira, y lo único que has hecho es utilizarme!

El abogado se puso lentamente de pie, luchando contra el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. Besó a Kagome en la frente, sintiéndose el peor canalla del mundo. Todo lo que ella había dicho era verdad. Había estado utilizándola todo ese tiempo.

-¿Pero qué fue todo eso? –preguntó Izayoi pálida como la cera. Estaban en el rellano de la escalera—. ¿Por qué comenzó a gritar de ese modo?

El abogado continuó bajando las escaleras, ignorando olímpicamente la pregunta, mientras que Izayoi se precipitaba hacia la habitación de huéspedes. El eco de los gritos de la pelinegra que habían quedado grabados en su mente, pero serían sus lágrimas las que lo perseguirían para siempre.

-

-Sesshomaru-san, su cita de las nueve llegó –salió flotando la voz de su secretaria por el intercomunicador—. Ahora mismo se dirige hacia allá.

El aludido esperó en silencio a que la puerta se abriera, entrando a su oficina una despampanante mujer de ojos rojos, cabello negro y traje de ejecutiva, cuya belleza de veía opacada por las muletas sobre las que apoyaba su peso, la pierna derecha vendada hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla. Tenía activado el _manos libres_ y hablaba con alguien acaloradamente, mientras que sujetaba con una habilidad impresionante un bolso de piel de cocodrilo.

Dejó su cartera en el sillón antes de plantarle un beso en los labios al impasible hombre de pelo plateado, sentándose luego en la silla frente al escritorio sin cortar su conversación en ningún momento.

-… Sí, ya he hablado con los del canal –escuchó un momento—. No, ni con esa cantidad de dinero –guardó silencio nuevamente—. Ya veremos como hacemos después, ahora estoy ocupada –calló-. Claro, adiós.

-¿Con quien hablabas? –preguntó sin mostrar el más mínimo interés.

-Con Naraku –replicó, frunciendo los labios en un mohín disgustado—. No ha podido conseguir información alguna sobre quién es el misterioso nuevo presidente de la cadena hotelera. Ni siquiera la reportera que se entrevistó con el abogado de cuarta conoce su identidad.

-Era obvio que lo mantendrían en secreto –él sabía quién era. La persona en cuestión vivía en su casa—. ¿Algo más?

-La entrevista al presidente es en dos días y será transmitida en vivo como un segmento más del noticiero de la tarde. Están planeando ganar más publicidad de la que tienen.

-Y lo conseguirán, te lo aseguro.

La pelinegra arrugó en entrecejo, jugueteando con el móvil. Algo en el tono de voz de Sesshomaru le decía que el sabía más de lo que daba a conocer, pero no diría nada hasta que lo considerara necesario. Total, era la compañía de su mujer sobre la que estaban hablando.

-Bueno, yo vine a verte para otra cosa –subió la pierna izquierda sobre el escritorio, mientras que la derecha se quedaba quieta en el suelo. El tobillo le dolía horrores—. ¿Has pensado seriamente en lo que te propuse?

-Por supuesto –mantuvo la expresión completamente serena, aunque estaba poco menos que furioso. Había albergado la infantil esperanza de que Kagura olvidase el tema—. Nuestro matrimonio supondría una gran alianza tanto en los negocios como en la vida pública. Es una buena idea, no puedo negarlo.

-¿Eso es un sí? ¿Te casarás conmigo?

-Sí, Kagura, me casaré contigo, pero yo escojo la fecha.

-¿Cuándo? –le brillaban los ojos de pura emoción contenida—. Dime.

-Dentro de un mes y medio. Suficiente tiempo para estar de luto, además nadie cuestionará mi decisión dado que la muerte de mi mujer supone un trauma para mí –la parte del trauma era real. Tenía vívidas pesadillas en las que escuchaba a una mujer gritar mientras se chamuscaba viva.

-Sí, claro –una maliciosa sonrisa se perfiló en sus labios pintados de un carmín intenso—. ¿La amaste alguna vez?

-Esa es una pregunta que no tengo que responder.

Se levantó con lentitud, los ojos dorados fijos en la ventana. Desde el último piso de aquel edificio se podía observar con facilidad toda la ciudad de Tokio, extendida a sus pies. El simple hecho de estar tan arriba le hacía sentirse más poderoso de lo que era.

-¿Has roto todos los tratos con la cadena? –Preguntó Kagura tras ponerse de pie—. Ahora no hay nada que te una a ella.

-Soy dueño de una compañía de publicidad, Kagura, y Sengoku Hotels supone un ingreso bastante cuantioso. Ahí tienes la respuesta.

-No tienes por que ser tan seco conmigo, Sesshomaru –se acercó hasta su reciente prometido y le mostró el vistoso anillo que llevaba en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda—. _Todos _tienen que saber que nos vamos a casar.

-Trata el tema con prudencia y no des demasiados detalles. Deja que sean tus amistades quienes se encarguen de propagar la noticia.

-Como digas, mi amor.

-

-Era de esperarse una reacción como esa, muchacho, no te preocupes.

Kaede apagó su portátil y cerró la tapa antes de guardarla en su maletín. Akira había llegado a su oficina hacia más de una hora hecho un mar de culpas. La reunión con la nueva presidente no había ido nada bien por que había sacado las conclusiones correctas. Todo, desde el principio, había sido un plan ingeniosamente ideado por Kikyo en el caso de que la compañía se quedase sin presidente y los demás candidatos no dieran la talla.

-No me pidas que no me preocupe –le espetó con acidez—. Por mi imprudencia todo lo que hemos logrado está en riesgo. ¡Si se echa para atrás estamos perdidos!

-Recuerda, Akira, que Kagome está atada a nosotros por dos años gracias al testamento de Kikyo. Los documentos del traspaso ya están legalizados así que no tiene escapatoria alguna –le entregó un dossier de considerable grosor—. Tráela mañana a ella y a ese contrato con su firma, no me importan los métodos que tengas que utilizar. Si es necesario, chantajéala.

-¡Kaede! –el abogado abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sin poder creer lo que oía—. Tu nunca has recurrido a opciones como ésta. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-Estoy preocupada, eso es todo –se disculpó la mujer, abochornada—. No debí reaccionar así, pero ya no nos queda más tiempo. Kagome le vendió su alma al diablo y no podrá recuperarla hasta que se cumpla el trato.

-Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance, lo prometo.

-No necesito promesas, si no acciones.

-

-Es la segunda vez en el día que tengo que sedarla –se quejó Inuyasha en la cena—. Me costó demasiado inmovilizarla. No paraba de moverse.

Estaban sentados madre e hijo en el comedor principal. El reloj de péndulo marcaba las diez menos cuatro e Inu-Taisho todavía no aparecía por allí.

-Tenemos que comprenderla. Lo que sea que Akira le haya dicho la sacó de sus casillas. Es un ser humano, Inuyasha.

-Cuando por fin paró de llorar me pidió, mejor dicho, me rogó que le negara la entrada al abogado. No quiere verlo bajo ningún concepto y yo estoy de acuerdo con ella. No pienso arriesgar su salud por un capricho.

En ese momento se abrieron las puertas del comedor y entró el miembro que faltaba, con una carpeta en la mano. Tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía bastante molesto. Izayoi le hizo la silla a un lado para que se sentara y le sirvió una taza de café bien cargado. Eso lo ayudaría a calmarse.

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó su esposa—. No te había visto así desde hace tiempo.

-Conseguí una copia del testamento de Kikyo –replicó sin despegar los ojos del papel—. Tu nuera poseía una gran habilidad para ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones. Esto está demasiado bien hecho; no encuentro ninguna excusa para refutar ninguna de las clausulas, y mira que atar a tu propia hermana a un contrato como éste no es algo precisamente amable.

-Explícate –Inuyasha había perdido el apetito. La situación estaba volviéndose cada vez más retorcida e insoportable. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que las vacaciones acabasen pronto para volver al hospital. Estaba harto de la presión que se sentía en la casa.

-Cuando me contaste lo que Kagome te dijo, recurrí a algunos contactos. Definitivamente están utilizándola, pero lamentablemente no podemos hacer nada al respecto por que ya firmó. Eso explica el motivo por el que no se nos habló sobre el testamento hasta ayer por qué de esa manera no me daría cuenta de nada.

-¿Piensas que Kikyo hizo esto expresamente para que el documento no llegara a tus manos? –Izayoi estaba indignada. No podía creer que su marido le diera la espalda a su nuera a la más mínima oportunidad—. Es imposible.

-Pues te tocará aceptarlo, por que es la verdad –tenía la mirada perdida en la pared del fondo—. Con sólo leer el primer párrafo me di cuenta de todo.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que Kagome tenía razón –intervino Inuyasha, recodando inmediatamente que sus padres no estaban al tanto de los pormenores de su conversación—. Cuando hablamos me dijo que su hermana sabía como manipular a la gente de tal manera que no se dieran cuenta de lo que hacía hasta que era demasiado tarde. También me aseguró que era capaz de convencer a cualquiera si necesitaba ayuda de todo tipo.

-No deberías dar por sentado todo lo que te ha dicho –seguía sin ser capaz de aceptarlo—. Está molesta con Kikyo por todo lo que ha ocurrido entre ellas.

-De todas maneras Kikyo no tenía ningún derecho de tratar así a su propia familia –sacudió ligeramente la copia del testamento—. Lo que sea que mi nuera haya planeado hacer va sobre la marcha.

* * *

**Si, yo sé que merezco morir... pero, ¿les gustó? Espero que sí. **

**Les dejo una tarea para el siguiente capi: ¿Cual es la profesión de Inu-Taisho? Me dejan su contestación en el review.**

**Nos vemos! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Gentee! Bueno, no tengo mucho tiempo así aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo de El Testamento. No es que esté muy contenta con él, pero los capítulos flacos en contenido sirven como transición. Ya no los molesto más. A leer! **

**Veela-chan. **

* * *

Inuyasha y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

**-3-**

CAPÍTULO TRES:

-Quiere verla –murmuraba Inuyasha en el pasillo—. Es todavía muy pronto…

Kagome asomó la cabeza por la puerta del baño, aguzando el oído para captar fragmentos sueltos de la acalorada conversación que se colaba en la habitación. Inuyasha discutía con su madre, pero no tenía idea sobre qué. Con un encogimiento de hombros salió de la ducha envuelta en una diminuta toalla, deteniéndose en seco al escuchar una frase particularmente curiosa. Akira. De eso estaban hablando.

-Maldición.

Sin pensarlo mucho corrió al armario en busca de algo que ponerse, decantándose por unos vaqueros desgastados y una sudadera púrpura, recuerdo de su último año de universidad. Agarró un cepillo de una de las repisas del baño y en menos de cinco minutos tenía el largo cabello crespo atrapado en una apretada coleta en lo alto de la cabeza.

-Kagome –Izayoi llamó a la puerta con delicadeza—. ¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro –replicó la pelinegra sentándose en la cama. Estaba mareada y todo por culpa de esos malditos calmantes—. Mi cabeza…

-Los efectos se pasarán pronto –Inuyasha entró tras su madre, el rostro contraído en una expresión de preocupación—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Inútil.

-No entiendo –Izayoi se sentó a su lado—. Explícate.

-Digamos que no estoy acostumbrada a esta clase de atenciones, además llevo dos días en esta cama por que no puedo controlarme como se debe –sonrió con amargura—. Pero ya no importa, ahora quisiera que me contaran por qué discutían.

Madre e hijo intercambiaron una incómoda mirada. La muchacha tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para contener la sonrisa que intentaba escaparse de su control. La situación no era para nada graciosa, pero no podía evitarlo. Ese par le recordaba, en cierto modo, a Isabella y Armando, sus amigos italianos; aquella era una reconfortante coincidencia que le estaba ayudando a recobrar la compostura aunque ellos no se dieran cuenta.

-El abogado está abajo –dijo Inuyasha arrugando los labios—. No le he dejado subir, pero supongo que no quieres hablar con él.

-La verdad preferiría no hacerlo, pero tengo que –se puso de pie con lentitud, utilizando a Izayoi de apoyo—. Se supone que soy la dueña de una cadena hotelera y desde aquí no creo que pueda manejarla.

-Entonces ve a la sala, nosotros estaremos cerca por si nos necesitas.

Les agradeció con una sonrisa, saliendo de la habitación recorrió el largo pasillo del tercer piso hasta llegar al rellano de la escalera. Allí se detuvo un momento, concentrándose en poner una convincente cara de póquer. No quería traslucir ninguna emoción, pero temía que sus nervios la traicionaran en el momento menos pensado. Nunca había sido buena para mantener sus expresiones bajo control y dudaba seriamente en lograrlo algún día.

La sala estaba en completa calma, la respiración de su único ocupante rasgando el silencio. Contó mentalmente hasta diez y avanzó con paso firme, entrando de golpe en el campo visual de Akira. El abogado palideció considerablemente al verla, mucho más después de notar la rabia bullendo en esos ojos color chocolate. Había cometido un error al aparecerse en la casa casi veinticuatro horas después del incidente.

-Necesito hablar contigo –señaló la butaca frente a él—. Preferiría que estés sentada.

-Dime que es lo que quieres –dijo en tono cortante. Mientras menos durase la conversación, más fácil se le haría mantener el gesto de fastidio—. Venga, que no tengo todo el día.

-Sí, claro –enrojeciendo levemente sacó del maletín la carpeta que le entregara Kaede la noche anterior y la dejó en la mesa que los separaba—. Es un contrato.

-¿Un contrato para qué? –Preguntó con curiosidad, leyendo las primeras líneas del documento—. Creí que con la firma del testamento todo había quedado decidido. O al menos eso fue lo que tú me dijiste.

-Es una simple formalidad, pero para que todo se muestre completamente legal, tu existencia tiene que contar en los libros de la compañía –le pasó un bolígrafo—. En la última hoja está la línea dónde tienes que firmar.

La pelinegra pasó las páginas hasta encontrar el espacio en blanco que tenía que rellenar con su firma. Dudó unos cuantos minutos antes de escribir su nombre con elegancia y devolverle el contrato al abogado. Genial. Su pacto con el diablo acababa de reafirmarse. Ya no había nada ni nadie que pudiera salvarla.

-¿Algo más? –preguntó Kagome, parte de su enojo aplacado por la fuerte sensación de vacío que la invadía sin razón.

-En realidad, sí –Akira se puso de pie mientras se acomodaba la chaqueta de cuero, bastante casual para un abogado de su talla—. Tienes que acompañarme al hotel.

-¡¿Qué cosa?!

-Lo que oíste. Kaede, tu vicepresidenta, quiere conocerte antes de la entrevista de mañana. Necesitarás mucha ayuda si es que queremos que todo salga a pedir de boca.

-No soy idiota, Akira –se levantó también, visiblemente nerviosa—. Dame cinco minutos, iré a cambiarme de ropa.

-Mejor no lo hagas –se acercó a ella para poder ponerle una mano en el hombro—. Pasar desapercibida con tu aspecto es algo muy difícil, por lo que es necesario que vayas lo menos llamativa posible. Debemos mantener tu identidad en el anonimato hasta mañana.

-Como sea, pero vámonos antes de que me arrepienta.

-

La mujer que lo miraba desde la foto parecía gritarle oscuras maldiciones a pesar de la seductora sonrisa que perfilaban sus labios. Sesshomaru lanzó la instantánea al cenicero y le prendió fuego con la punta del cigarrillo. El bonito rostro de Kikyo se consumió rápidamente en las llamas, reduciéndose a un miserable puñado de cenizas. La extrañaba. La extrañaba al mismo tiempo que la odiaba. La sensación de necesidad que le provocaba su ausencia era más de lo que podía soportar. Le hacía sentirte tan… vulnerable.

-Sesshomaru –Sango lo llamó por tercera vez en un cuarto de hora. A ella tampoco le emocionaba la idea de estar allí, pero era parte de su trabajo mantenerse en contacto con las compañías que tenían alguna relación con el hotel—. Lo que acabas de hacer fue algo bastante retorcido, como ya te he dicho las veces anteriores.

-Agradecería que te guardases tus opiniones –le espetó secamente, entregándole un sobre algo pesado—. El dinero está en efectivo, así que ándate con cuidado.

-Tengo el auto estacionado abajo –se puso de pie rápidamente mientras recogía sus cosas—. Volveré a las cuatro por la otra mitad y espero ver la cifra en un cheque. Ya sabes que los permisos para portar y utilizar armas no me van a salvar de la cárcel si tengo que matar a alguien por tu irresponsabilidad.

-Como sea –la despidió con un gesto de la mano, pero añadió algo más antes de que se marchara—. La entrevista a tu nueva jefa es mañana, un evento que espero con ansiedad, pero te recomiendo que la conozcas antes, por que te vas a llevar una gran sorpresa.

-Después de seis años trabajando contigo no creo que nada logre sorprenderme.

-Espera y verás.

Sango le sonrió brevemente, cerrando la puerta de la oficina tras de sí. Sesshomaru Taisho le ponía los pelos de punta y ese temor aumentaba por momentos. Todavía no entendía como Kikyo había podido casarse con alguien como él. Alguien tan frío y calculador. La única explicación posible era el sexo. El tipo tenía que ser una verdadera maravilla en la cama para mantener a una mujer a su lado por más de dos días.

Sacó las llaves del auto del bolso y arrancó el motor. Aceleró a fondo, esquivando tráfico con una habilidad envidiable. El móvil comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta. Aprovechó que el semáforo estaba en rojo y presionó el botón de descolgar.

-Kaede… sí, ya tengo el dinero… no, me lo ha dado en efectivo… es como si quisiera verme muerta –cambió de marcha y torció a la izquierda—. ¿La nueva presidenta…? Ahora estoy yendo para allá… claro, me encantaría conocerla. Nos vemos.

Cinco minutos después estacionaba el auto en el subterráneo del hotel, una zona dedicada exclusivamente a ejecutivos y clientes VIP. Guardó el sobre en el bolso, sacó las llaves del contacto y tras activar la alarma corrió al ascensor de cromo que acababa de llegar. Esperó a que la pareja de señores que ocupaban el ascensor ser marcharan para entrar en él y cerrar las puertas.

Cuando la pantalla digital marcó el piso número once, arriba del pent-house, contuvo la respiración. Por algún extraño motivo la sola idea de conocer a su nueva jefa le daba escalofríos. Era como si su cuerpo estuviera advirtiéndole sobre algo que se le escapaba. Pasó de largo su oficina y llamó a la de Kaede. El murmullo de las voces en el interior de la estancia cesó de golpe.

-Sango –Akira la abrazó tras abrir la puerta, dándole vía libre para entrar—. ¿Cómo te fue en tu reunión?

-Es la cuarta foto que quema en mi presencia, así que ya te puedes imaginar el resto –se sentó junto a Kaede en la pequeña mesa para cuatro personas ubicada en un rincón de la oficina—. Kaede, ¿cómo estás?

-Cansada –replicó, extendiendo la mano hacia la figura encapuchada a su izquierda—. Sango, quiero presentarte a la nueva presidenta.

La castaña parpadeó confundida. Ante ella no tenía más que a una muchacha fanática de las sudaderas púrpuras. Se inclinó hacia adelante para verle mejor el rostro cubierto por la capucha, pero la iluminación del lugar no hacía más que crear un velo de sombras dónde se suponía debía estar su cara.

-¿Es esto una broma?

-Por motivos personales y de seguridad le hemos pedido a Kagome que vistiese ropa extremadamente informal –explicó el abogado con tono de evidencia—. Nadie, ni siquiera los demás empleados puedes ver su rostro hasta la entrevista de mañana.

-¿Por qué?

-Dejemos que sea ella quien te lo explique –intervino Kaede—. Kagome, muchacha, quítate la capucha.

La aludida realizó el movimiento mecánicamente, descubriendo un hermoso rostro sonrosado y nos brillantes ojos castaños, ahora opacos por los nervios. Sango se llevó las manos a la boca en un intento de sofocar el grito de espanto que escapó de su garganta ante la tan sobrecogedora visión. Kikyo la miraba desde el otro lado de la mesa, sus facciones ancladas en una expresión de confusión.

-Mi nombre es Higurashi Kagome, soy la hermana menor de Kikyo –dijo la muchacha con voz temblorosa—. Ahora mismo debes estar muy confundida, así como lo estuvo su familia cuando me conoció.

-¿Te refieres a los Taisho? –estaba pálida como la cera y le temblaban las manos. Aquello era imposible. ¿Kikyo tenía una hermana?—. Por Dios…

-Vivo con ellos –replicó la italiana—. Hace dos días que estoy aquí, en Japón. No tienes idea lo complicado que ha sido todo esto para mí.

-Akira –la castaña lo sujetó del brazo con fuerza—, tienes dos segundos para hacerme comprender esta locura.

-Les dije que nos tocaría explicar todo desde el principio –el abogado encaró a su amiga—. Kikyo escribió un testamento hace mas o menos un año en el que dejaba todas sus posesiones a su pariente sanguíneo más cercano –señaló a Kagome—. Hace una semana nadie sabía de la existencia de Kagome, una hermana a la que mantuvo oculta desde que nos conoció. Después de morir el testamento entró en vigencia y mi trabajo consistía en ir a Italia y encontrar a su hermana.

-Kikyo me nombró su heredera después de once años de no dirigirnos la palabra –Kagome se llevó una mano a la cara en un gesto de genuino cansancio—. Hay muchas cosas que ella les ha ocultado, pero ese es un tema que prefiero no tratar. Además, todavía no me hago completamente a la idea y supongo que para ti es mucho pero. Por lo que Kaede me contó ustedes dos eran muy cercanas.

-Era mi mejor amiga –parecía a punto de llorar—. Éramos un trío inseparable Akira, ella y yo. No me cabe en la cabeza que me haya ocultado algo como esto. Siempre nos contábamos todo, hasta el último secreto… imagino que hay muchas otras cosas que no sé sobre ella.

-Ninguno de nosotros la conoció realmente, pero tenemos que acostumbrarnos. Kagome es ahora la dueña de todo y nosotros somos su único apoyo. Si no tiene en quien sostenerse, todos caemos con ella –intervino Kaede—. Eso ténganlo siempre en mente.

-

La oficina era amplia, a falta de una palabra más adecuada. Una enorme cristalera daba a las concurridas calles de Tokio, que desde el onceavo piso, parecían más un hormiguero rebosante de vida que las avenidas de una ciudad. Ubicado frente a la cristalera estaba un gigantesco escritorio de madera negra con una computadora fija de pantalla plana. Un armario, un perchero, un archivador, las butacas de cuero a juego con los demás muebles, una mesa para tres personas y demás aderezos. El lugar era una verdadera maravilla, eso no lo podía negar, pero todo lo que estaba allí rezumaba su energía, como si su anterior ocupante estuviese allí con ellos.

-_Me encanta_ –murmuró Kagome en italiano.

Después de que sango consiguiese sobreponerse a la noticia, comenzaron el recorrido de rigor por las instalaciones. Desde el vestíbulo hasta las suites presidenciales, le mostraron todo y explicaron las características de cada lugar. Al ser ahora una ejecutiva importante y bastante reconocida tenía que demostrar que dominaba su campo de acción. Sabía que no faltarían personas que intentarían desacreditarla y necesitaba armas poderosas para presentar una buena pelea.

-Toma –dijo Akira una vez de regreso en la oficina. Sostenía entre los brazos dos bolsas protectoras de ropa que le entregó a la pelinegra—. Son tus trajes. Kikyo los mandó a hacer hace tres meses. No se si te queden.

-Teníamos las mismas medidas a pesar de la diferencia de edades, no te preocupes –soltó las bolsas sobre la butaca a su costado—. Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo sobre nuestros gustos personales.

-Ya nos encargaremos después de eso, pero por ahora tendrás que conformarte –dijo Kaede con la voz rasposa—. Bueno, creo que ya te hemos contado todo lo que tienes que saber… ¿Crees que estás lista para mañana?

-Sí, supongo –no sonaba muy convencida—. Haré todo lo que pueda para soportar la entrevista, aunque tengo el presentimiento de que tomará un tinte bastante personal.

-En ese caso te limitarás a responder lo que te preguntes sin añadir ningún detalle extra –Sango habló por primera vez desde que la conoció—. Es muy propio de atacar a la persona y no al personaje. Aprender a defenderse toma tiempo, pero creo que lo harás bien.

-Gracias, Sango-san.

-Sin tantas formalidades que ahora somos compañeras de trabajo y tal vez también seamos amigas.

-Por supuesto –Kagome recogió su nueva ropa mientras se cubría la cabeza con la capucha—. Si ya no queda más por hacer, preferiría retirarme.

-Claro –Kaede le puso una mano en el hombro. Esa muchacha la había cautivado. Akira había tenido razón todo el tiempo: eran bastante diferentes—. Nos vemos mañana.

-Hasta luego –se despidió Sango.

-_Ciao _–dijo la pelinegra saliendo de la oficina con Akira pegado a sus talones.

Bajaron en el ascensor principal sin detenerse en ningún piso hasta llegar al vestíbulo. La recepcionista los despidió cuando entraron en otro ascensor, esta vez más pequeño, que los llevaría al subterráneo. Atravesar el estacionamiento en dirección al único auto pintado de un llamativo rojo escarlata. Se subió rápidamente en el asiento del copiloto y no se quitó la capucha hasta que el auto estuvo a más de tres cuadras del hotel.

-No salió como lo había imaginado –comentó Akira después de diez minutos de silencio—. Pero algunas de mis preocupaciones ya no existen.

-¿Preocupaciones?

-Kaede y Sango eran bastante cercanas a tu hermana y temía que tu apariencia supusiera un impedimento para su relación. Estaba seguro de que las dos reaccionarían como los Taisho y aunque no me equivoqué ellas aceptaron la verdad mucho más rápido.

-Es cuestión de perspectiva –la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas de repente—. Necesito recostarme. Los calmantes que me dieron ayer me han tenido atontada todo el día.

-¿Calmantes? –la respuesta flotaba en el aire, pero él había tenido que preguntar—. Lo siento mucho, espero que puedas perdonarme.

-No hay nada que perdonar, Akira, pero como vuelvas a hacer algo sin consultarme te parto personalmente las piernas.

-Si lo pones de esa forma creo que tendré que andarme con cuidado cuando se trate de ti.

-Esa es más o menos la idea.

-

No podía seguir prolongando lo inevitable. El departamento del centro era un buen lugar para descansar cuando la vida familiar se volvía de lo más agobiante, pero si se estaba solo, más las cosas ya no eran así. Desde que aceptó casarse con Kagura, la muy fastidiosa se pasaba todo el día allí metida quejándose de lo mucho que le dolía el tobillo o atosigándolo con revistas para novias. La privacidad era un derecho, pero ella no lo entendía.

Detuvo el auto frente a la entrada de la mansión y se quedó allí hasta que el cielo se oscureció, la luna brillando en un lienzo negro sin estrellas. Contempló la fachada de la casa por espacio de media hora antes de encaminarse hacia la entrada. No comprendía por que le costaba tanto entrar en su propia casa, pero sospechaba que se trataba por culpa de esa maldita copia… Kikyo no sólo le había ocultado muchas cosas durante su matrimonio, si no que se había guardado unos cuantos secretos de gran relevancia para ella sola, la muy desgraciada…

-Dos días –dijo una voz a su costado—. Eso es un record.

Inuyasha se acercó a su hermano y le palmeó suavemente el hombro mientras subía los escalones hacia la puerta de madera que estaba entreabierta. El mayo dudó unos segundos en el umbral, entrando finalmente en el iluminado vestíbulo. Escuchó a su madrastra charlar con su padre en la oficina junto a la sala y percibió el olor a comida recién preparada que se escapaba de la cocina. Había llegado justo a tiempo para la cena. Sí que tenía suerte.

-¿Te quedarás? –Preguntó el menor sentado en las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso—. Mamá no te dejará marcharte.

-No tengo otra opción, Inuyasha –pasó de largo a su hermano para irse a su habitación. Necesitaba más ropa para llevarse al departamento y también encontrar, si era posible, un motivo para quedarse allí—. Avísame cuando todo esté listo.

-Como ordene, señor.

Sesshomaru ignoró el sarcástico comentario y continuó subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar al tercer piso. La puerta de la habitación de huéspedes estaba abierta por completo, Kagome paseándose de un lado para el otro mientras organizaba sus cosas. Se quedó pasmado en el pasillo mirándola. Era exactamente igual a ella, pero pequeños detalles casi imperceptibles hacían notar la diferencia: la postura del cuerpo, el caminar, la forma en la que movía las manos o la manera en la que fruncía los labios. Era impresionante lo fácil que se le hacía contemplarla, pues había pensado que el parecido le supondría un verdadero problema.

-Sesshomaru…

Su nombre susurrado a media voz le resulto atractivo. Enfocó la mirada en la pelinegra, que asustada, lo miraba desde el interior de la habitación. Se fijó en lo desconcertantes que resultaban sus expresivos ojos castaños antes de sonreírle secamente y desaparecer tras la puerta tras él.

Kagome parpadeó, sorprendida, regresando a lo que hacía. Toda su ropa llevaba dos días en las maletas y no podía dejarlas allí por mucho más tiempo. Colocó un vestido veraniego en un armador y lo colgó en el armario. Todavía le faltaba más de la mitad de la maleta y otra entera la esperaba junto a la cama.

Pasos apresurados, una exclamación de dolor e Izayoi entró en la habitación.

-Kagome, a cenar –volteó la cabeza y le gritó algo a alguien. De repente tres sirvientas irrumpieron en la habitación—. Ustedes recojan todo y cuando terminen lo llevan a la habitación del fondo. Nosotras nos encargaremos después de arreglarlo.

-¿L-la habitación del fondo? –la muchacha rubia parecía un tanto incómoda con la petición—. Pero usted había dicho que…

-Haz lo que te digo –le atajó sin brusquedad pero con firmeza—. Después de la charla que tuvimos anoche creí que habían entendido lo importante que es la mujer a mi lado, así que nada de cuestionamientos cuando les ordeno algo.

-Entendido, Izayoi-san.

Las chicas se pusieron manos a la obra mientras que Izayoi arrastraba a Kagome escaleras abajo murmurando unas cuantas excusas. La italiana no comprendía nada, pero su instinto le decía que tuviera paciencia. Entraron en el comedor dónde Inuyasha y su padre conversaban tranquilamente, cada uno en su lugar en la mesa para seis personas. Ni siquiera las miraron cuando tomaron asiento.

-Ya está listo el traslado –anunció sonriente—. Sólo espero que te guste la sorpresa.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? –La pelinegra señaló el techo—. ¿De qué sorpresa hablas?

-Ayer mientras dormías reacondicioné la habitación del fondo del pasillo, tú no eres un huésped y no puedes quedarte en el cuarto de visitas para siempre –se recostó en la silla—. Kairi reaccionó de esa forma por que ese lugar es mío y todos tienen prohibida la entrada, pero creo que te sentirás bastante cómoda allí.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Kagome con las mejillas sonrosadas—. Llevo aquí dos días y ni siquiera nos conocemos. No lo entiendo.

-Niña, yo lo sé, pero hazme caso, vas a necesitar un lugar dónde relajarte. Además, dudo que la idea de dormir en la habitación de tu hermana te agrade mucho.

-Tienes razón.

De repente el comedor se quedó en silencio. Kagome desvió los ojos a la puerta y se le cortó la respiración: Sesshomaru, usando vaqueros y una camisa negra, se veía guapo, demasiado. Apretó la tela del vestido, maldiciéndose mentalmente por aquellos pensamientos. Era el esposo de su hermana, era viudo y la odiaba. Definitivamente no tenía suerte.

-Buenas noches –se sentó en el otro extremo de la mesa, lo más lejos posible de la copia. Le trastocaba hasta niveles insospechados su presencia—. Mañana vendré a dejar mis cosas. Regreso a la mansión.

-Ya era hora –Inu-Taisho hizo a un lado el azucarero para que la sirvienta pudiera colocar allí la bandeja con la comida—. ¿Cómo van las cosas en la oficina?

-Perfectamente –replicó sin despegar la mirada de la pared del fondo—. La deuda con Sengoku Hotels fue saldada en la tarde, pero no sé si Sango haya regresado al hotel en una pieza.

-Esa manía tuya de entregar los pagos en efectivo –Izayoi le pasó la cafetera—. Algún día van a matar a esa muchacha y todo será tu culpa. Deberías ser más cuidadoso.

-Sango sabe defenderse perfectamente, así que no le veo el problema.

Estiró el brazo para pasarle la cafetera a la copia, quien la recibió con manos temblorosas. Sus dedos se rozaron por unos segundos, corriendo por sus cuerpos una potente corriente eléctrica. Sus ojos se encontraron y todo su alrededor desapareció. Cuando el extraño momento de conexión desapareció una abrumadora certeza los invadió: eso iba a terminar mal.

* * *

**Nos vemos...!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Inuyasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

**EL TESTAMENTO**

**-4-**

Kagome cerró los ojos y suspiró de nuevo.

Estaba sentada en una oficina pequeña al otro lado del pasillo, esperando pacientemente a que la llamasen al set. De un momento al otro habían cambiado la hora de la entrevista, así que desde las cinco de la mañana habían llegado los de la televisora a instalar todo el equipo necesario. Ella había llegado a las seis directo a las garras de los estilistas. Cortaron y peinaron su cabello, la maquillaron y vistieron, finalmente dejándola sola para contemplar su reflejo en el espejo. Por un instante creyó estar viendo a su hermana. El peinado era el mismo, los ojos enmarcados en negro, los labios rojos y el ajustado traje de ejecutiva. Se veía como una persona totalmente diferente.

Se mordió el labio para no llorar.

De repente llamaron a la puerta.

—Ya es hora, Kagome —dijo Akira, asomando la cabeza por la puerta—. Todo está… listo.

Su corazón y su mente se paralizaron al verla. Era ella, era Kikyo. Y de nuevo estaba viviendo el momento en que la vio por primera vez, vestida de blanco, el rostro pálido y el alma de Florencia grabada a fuego en sus ojos.

—Estás hermosa —soltó antes de ser consciente de lo que hacía.

—Gracias —repuso ella enrojeciendo ligeramente—, pero no me siento yo.

Akira enderezó la espalda y terminó de abrir la puerta.

—Es sólo por un par de horas. Ahora, acompáñeme, señorita.

Kagome sonrió y lo siguió a través del pasillo a su oficina. Casi veinte personas se habían reunido allí, la mayoría equipo de cámara. La mujer que iba a entrevistarla estaba ya sentada en la salita y fue la primera en notar su presencia. Se le aflojó la mandíbula y abrió los ojos a todo lo que daban. Estaba viendo un fantasma. Lentamente el resto del grupo cayó en cuenta de que ella estaba allí y todos la miraban con esa expresión que oscilaba entre el espanto y la fascinación.

El secretismo con el que se había manejado el asunto de la entrevista había despertado el interés de toda la televisora y ahora comprendían porque.

—Buenos días, mi nombre es Kiba Ayame —se presentó la mujer ante Kagome—. Es un verdadero placer conocerla…

—Higurashi Kagome —completo la aludida con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Así que usted es la nueva presidenta de Sengoku Hotels —comenzó la reportera.

Diez minutos después habían entablado una ligera conversación para entrar en ambiente.

—Le haré algunas preguntas, incluyendo todas las que ya le he hecho —dijo Ayame—. Tenemos una hora al aire y si es posible una pequeña entrevista con un periódico local. Antes de las nueve será usted libre.

Kagome asintió, dolorosamente consciente de que las cámaras le apuntaban directamente al rostro. Tragó saliva y respiró profundo. Podía hacerlo. Además, sólo tenía que responder preguntas y pretender que estaba encantada con la idea de ser la nueva presidenta. El camarógrafo inició entonces la cuenta regresiva. El foco rojo de la cámara se encendió.

Estaban al aire.

—Buenos días y bienvenidos a una edición especial del noticiero matinal —dijo Ayame a las cámaras con toda naturalidad—. Hace unos días se dio a conocer al mundo la noticia de la trágica muerte de Higurashi Kikyo en un terrible accidente de tránsito. Una de las mujeres más poderosas e influyentes del mundo de toda Asia dejó tras de sí un imperio en alza, un esposo y una vida llena de éxitos. Durante todo este tiempo su imperio ha quedado sin capitán, pero candidatos para ocupar la posición no han faltado.

››Varios empresarios han ofrecido sus servicios con la condición de fundir Sengoku Hotels con otras compañías ya prestablecidas. Pero la vicepresidencia se mantuvo firme en no aceptar ningún candidato hasta que ellos mismos encontraran un sucesor apto para la tarea, y finalmente dieron con uno —pausa dramática—: Higurashi Kagome, la hasta ahora desconocida hermana de Higurashi Kikyo.

Las cámaras las enfocaron a las dos.

—Bienvenida, Higurashi-san —la saludó la reportera. Kagome repuso con una cabezada y una leve sonrisa—. Cuando se anunció a la prensa que se había contratado a un nuevo presidente, automáticamente se asumió que un miembro de la misma directiva ocuparía la posición. Lo que nadie se imaginó fue que usted, una hermana ausente, apareciera en escena. ¿Cómo se sintió al recibir la noticia?

Kagome sonrió como había ensayado frente al espejo y separó los labios, de pronto resecos, para responder.

—¿Qué noticia exactamente? ¿La muerte de mi hermana o mi nuevo trabajo?

Ayame sonrió también.

—Ambas.

—Pues no tomé las noticias de ninguna forma en particular —eso no era del todo cierto. Los últimos días los había pasado en un estado de crisis constante y sedada a base de calmantes—. Kikyo y yo llevábamos muchos años sin hablar y realmente le había perdido la pista —su acento italiano era más notorio que nunca—. Y entonces me llegó la carta de un abogado explicándome la situación y pidiendo reunirse conmigo. Al principio no creí que estuviera muerta, pero después simplemente lo acepté. No puedo decir que me doliera, pero tampoco me fue totalmente indiferente.

Ayame asintió.

—¿Y el nuevo puesto de trabajo? —se le había borrado la sonrisa de los labios. Esa no era la respuesta que había esperado.

—Eso es otra cosa —cruzó una fugaz mirada con Akira, quien le dio su aprobación con una cabezada—. Cuando Akira, el abogado de mi hermana, se apareció en Florencia, pensé que sólo quería decirme lo de mi hermana, pero nunca creí que las cosas fueran más allá de eso. Kikyo dejó un testamento en el que me dejaba todas sus posesiones con la expresa condición de que yo me transformara en la nueva cabeza de la compañía —soltó una risita amarga—. Era una locura. Dejar Italia, a mi familia, todo por ayudarla, por cumplir con su última voluntad. Estuve a punto de negarme, pero cambié de opinión.

—¿Por qué?

—Por que al fin y al cabo Kikyo era mi hermana y a la familia no se la escoge. Simplemente nos toca.

Y tras aquellas preguntas iniciales el resto de la entrevista tomó un rumbo mucho más personal. Desde gustos a conocimientos generales, opiniones varias y demás, Ayame la acribilló a preguntas hasta que se acabó el tiempo de la entrevista. Con una corta despedida las cámaras se apagaron y la oficina se volvió un caos.

Kagome se puso de pie y salió al pasillo a tomar un poco de aire. No se había dado cuenta, pero temblaba.

—Eso fue maravilloso, muchacha —la elogió Kaede, con una cálida sonrisa en los labios—. Debo admitir que tenía mis dudas, pero me equivoqué. Estás hecha para esto.

Le puso una mano en el hombro para reconfortarla.

—Tranquila, ya pasó.

— ¿Segura?

Kaede se sorprendió por aquella respuesta. La muchacha era bastante perspicaz.

—Tu hermana tenía muchos enemigos y siempre estuvo en el ojo del huracán mediático, ahora es tu turno. Van a seguirte, van a amenazarte, intentarán hacer que te equivoques. Eres carne fresca en una jaula de leones. Tienes que prepararte desde ya, Kagome. Lo que se te viene encima no es fácil.

La muchacha soltó un pesado suspiro. Al menos Kaede estaba siendo sincera. Se sentía excesivamente cansada y en lo único que pensaba era en dormir.

—Kagome —Akira salió a su encuentro y la abrazó con fuerza—. ¿Estás bien?

Ni palabras de aliento ni felicitaciones. Kagome se lo agradeció en silencio. Realmente no las necesitaba.

—Creo que sí —repuso con la voz quebrada—. Necesito irme de aquí. Llévame a la casa.

—¿Y la entrevista con el periódico?

—No me interesa. Vámonos.

—Por supuesto —la soltó a regañadientes—. Iré por tus cosas, espérame en el lobby.

La muchacha asintió, se despidió fugazmente de Kaede y se marchó. En la soledad del ascensor se permitió derramar unas cuantas lágrimas para recomponerse igual de rápido. Inquilinos y personal se detenían para observarla. Algunos inclusive se acercaron a saludarla. Con una gélida sonrisa pegada en los labios soportó estoicamente los apretones de mano y fugaces abrazos. Comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza.

—Felicitaciones, Higurashi-san.

Kagome dejó de respirar de golpe cuando lo vio. Embozado en un terno negro de corte exquisito, con corbata, guantes y zapatos a juego, se veía como un modelo de revista. Atractivo y letal. Una sonrisa que pretendía ser prepotente, pero que flaqueó un poco al verla, adornaba sus facciones.

—Gracias, Sesshomaru —no planeaba tratarlo de usted. Por más nerviosa que estuviera, planeaba enseñarle quién mandaba desde un principio—. Pensé que no verías la entrevista.

—¿Y perderme de tu debut ante las cámaras? No lo creo —le estrechó la mano como el resto. Incluso a través del guante pudo notar la calidez de su piel—. Lo hiciste bastante bien, para ser una principiante.

Kagome enarcó una ceja.

—¿Qué te hace creer que no he hecho esto antes?

Sesshomaru rio.

—La postura de tu cuerpo, excesivamente rígida. Necesitas relajarte un poco, hacerle creer a la audiencia que te sientes a gusto en tu propia piel —se acercó un poco más a ella—. Justo como ahora, todos nos miran, al marido y a la hermana, conversando como si se conocieran desde siempre. Deja de agachar la cabeza y mírame a los ojos. Eres la mujer más poderosa de Asia, comienza a creerlo.

—¿Le hablas de esa forma a todas las mujeres que conoces —clavó sus ojos castaños en los dorados de Sesshomaru—, o recibo un trato especial?

De dónde salía esa repentina coquetería, ninguno sabía, pero se sentía tan bien, tan… natural.

—Eso tendrás que averiguarlo tu sola —se alejó un paso hacia atrás—. Pero bueno, a lo que vine. Quisiera llevarte a conocer mi compañía y luego a almorzar.

Eso la tomó por sorpresa. Algo quería de ella, podía leerlo claramente en su rostro.

—Kagome, ya podemos irnos —Akira apareció de repente, con todas las cosas bajo el brazo—. Sesshomaru —añadió, lacónico, al reparar en su presencia.

—Akira —repuso el otro—. Kagome, olvida lo de la visita, pasaré por ti a las ocho para cenar. Nos vemos en la noche.

Se alejó de ellos con paso rápido.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —preguntó el abogado mientras caminaban hacia el estacionamiento-

—No tengo la menor idea —repuso Kagome—. Creo que vino solo a felicitarme.

Akira chasqueó la lengua y no reanudó la conversación hasta que estuvieron a cuatro cuadras del hotel.

—Algo quiere —le advirtió—. Tienes que tener cuidado. Sesshomaru es un hombre peligroso y cuando ha puesto su atención en algo, hace lo que sea por conseguirlo.

Kagome lo pensó unos momentos. Ya se imaginaba más o menos que es lo que quería de ella.

—No lo logrará —aseguró—. Además, lo más probable es que le recuerdo a mi hermana y por eso se comporta así conmigo.

—De todas formas, mantén la guardia.

Anduvieron un rato en silencio.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó entonces el abogado.

Kagome consultó su reloj.

—Todavía no, pero quiero que me lleves a verla —susurró—. Supongo que le debo una visita a mi hermana.

* * *

El cementerio de Aoyama era uno de los más viejos y famosos de toda la ciudad. Hilera tras hilera de lápidas era una gigantesca necrópolis que no solo albergaba cadáveres, sino también recuerdos. De pie frente a la tumba de su hermana, Kagome finalmente sintió el peso de su ausencia. Le dolía más de lo que quería admitir y ese orgullo que siempre la había caracterizado era lo único que le impedía sufrir su muerte. Kikyo siempre había sido una sombra en su vida, a pesar de que estuvieron once años separadas. Muchas veces se había sentido tentada a buscarla, recuperar algo de la relación disfuncional que habían compartido en su infancia, pero sabía que era inútil. Y ahora nunca tendría la oportunidad de remediarlo.

—Idiota —murmuró, arrodillándose frente a la tumba—. Yo siempre supe que me dejarías sola, pero no tenías que morirte.

Le ardían los ojos, pero no podía llorar. No podía llorar la muerte de su hermana. ¿Acaso era tan insensible? No, eso no. Lo que sucedía era que aquello no era algo por lo que debía llorar. Tras murmurar una oración en italiano se puso de pie y regresó a su lugar junto a Akira, quien la miraba con abrumadora intensidad.

—Debe ser extraño —dijo con voz apagada—. Verme, me refiero. Con lo parecidas que somos bien podría ser Kikyo arrodillándose frente a su propia tumba —añadió.

—En eso pensaba —replicó—. Yo no lo creí hasta que vine aquí y vi la lápida con su nombre. Lo poco que pudieron salvar de ella está enterrado aquí. Sólo Sesshomaru y los paramédicos después de que apagaran el fuego. A veces no entiendo como puede dormir por las noches.

—Cada persona tiene una forma diferente para lidiar con la pena —dijo Kagome con aparente calma, aunque en realidad se le había cerrado la garganta.

Akira se encogió de hombros y cerró los ojos. Se quedaron allí unos minutos más y abandonaron el cementerio cuando la presión se volvió insoportable. Ninguno dijo nada hasta que estuvieron lo más lejos de allí.

Sin decir nada, Akira cogió rumbo a la mansión Taisho y Kagome se sorprendió al ver la edificación aparecer frente a ella cuarenta minutos después. Había estado tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado de adónde iban. Se bajó del auto y arrastrando los pies entró en la mansión. Una sirvienta salió rauda a su encuentro, tomó su bolso y demás cosas y desapareció escaleras arriba. Akira se entretenía con algo en su móvil.

—Tengo que irme —le dijo entonces—. Me llamaron de la oficina, hay problemas con un cliente —le besó la mejilla y la abrazó—. Mañana vendré a recogerte para llevarte al hotel. El nombramiento oficial frente a la directiva es mañana y tengo que estar presente.

—Muchas gracias, Akira, por todo.

El aludido le sonrió y se marchó.

Kagome soltó un suspiro cuando estuvo sola y echó un vistazo alrededor. No se acostumbraba todavía a la opulencia de aquella casa, no la sentía suya y realmente dudaba de que algún día lo hiciera. Negando levemente fue a su habitación y se echó bocabajo en la cama. Una horrible presión le obstruía el pecho y sentía todos los músculos del cuerpo tensos. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, lloraba a lágrima viva. Lloraba por ella, por su hermana, por su vida perdida, por el olor tan dulce que flotaba en esa habitación. Lloraba por todo lo que no había llorado en años. Y vaya que le había hecho falta.

—¿Estás bien?

Izayoi se había materializado en la habitación. Ese día llevaba un hermoso kimono de color negro, con dragones bordados en rojo. Siempre se había preguntado como las mujeres japonesas podían usar eso. Se veía excesivamente pesado.

—Un poco —se incorporó en la cama y se secó las lágrimas—. No la escuché entrar.

—Cuando quiero puedo ser muy sigilosa —se sentó a su lado y le pasó un brazo por los hombros—. Es una habilidad que adquirí con los años. Así podía espiar a mis hijos sin que se dieran cuenta.

—Sesshomaru no es hijo suyo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Kagome de repente.

Izayoi sonrió de medio lado.

—No, él es hijo de la primera esposa de mi marido —repuso—. La madre de Sesshomaru nació dando a luz e Inu-Taisho tuvo que criarlo solo. Cuando me casé con su padre, Sesshomaru era un niño todavía. Le tomó mucho tiempo aprender a confiar en mí, pero finalmente me gané un lugar en ese corazón tan cerrado que tiene. Dos años después de mí matrimonio nació Inuyasha. Puede que no lo parezca, pero Sesshomaru lo adora. Era de lo más sobreprotector cuando eran niños y no dejaba solo a su hermano ni un segundo. Incluso había noches en las que dormía con él.

Kagome se tomó su tiempo para conciliar la imagen de un hermano sobreprotector con el Sesshomaru que ella conocía. Era imposible. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que detrás de ese rostro inexpresivo y mirada helada se escondía un hombre que llegaba a tal punto por proteger a alguien. Definitivamente el marido de su hermana era un misterio.

— ¿Por qué llorabas?

—Muchas cosas —se encogió de hombros. Realmente no quería hablar de ello—. ¿Vio la entrevista?

El rostro de Izayoi se encendió de orgullo.

—¡No me la perdería! —exclamó—. Inu-Taisho e Inuyasha también la vieron. Te enviaron un ramo de flores al hotel, así que lo verás mañana en tu escritorio. Están bastante contentos con tu desempeño, así como yo.

Kagome le agradeció aquellas palabras con un repentino abrazo. Izayoi le besó la frente y se separó de ella.

—Ayúdame a preparar el almuerzo, y mientras tanto me cuentas de tu vida en Florencia —se puso de pie de un salto—. Cámbiate y nos vemos en la cocina.

La mujer salió de la habitación, dejándola sola. Por algún motivo toda la tristeza que se le arremolinaba en el pecho había desaparecido de golpe, no sabía si era por todo lo que había llorado o tal vez por que Izayoi se la había llevado de alguna forma.

Con desgano se deshizo del traje de ejecutiva y se puso un calentador y su sudadera púrpura. Bajó a la cocina y encontró a Izayoi en plena discusión con las sirvientas. Para variar no querían dejarla hacer nada, mimándola en extremo. Tras casi diez minutos de argumentos, la pelinegra impuso su voluntad y las muchachas se fueron derrotadas.

—Siempre son así, no me dejan mover un dedo —se quejó—. No trabajo y paso todo el día aquí, tengo todo el derecho de hacerlo que se me venga en gana —se pasó una mano por el cabello—. Bueno, vienen los muchachos a comer, e Inuyasha trae visitas, así que pensé en sorprenderlos con algo especial. ¿Sabes cocinar?

—Mis amigos nunca se quejaron de mi comida —se recogió el cabello en una coleta.

—Bueno, entonces estamos bien. Prepararemos pasta, escoge la que más te guste.

Y se pusieron manos a la obra. Por espacio de una hora y media Kagome se dedicó a pensar en cocinar, alejando todas sus preocupaciones. Izayoi también ayudaba preguntándole cosas sobre su vida en Italia. Que sus amigos, que su trabajo, que sus pretendientes. Se sorprendió mucho al saber que era pintora y casi le rogó para que pintara un cuadro especialmente para ella. _‹‹A Inu-Taisho le encantan los cuadros de paisajes y nuestro aniversario es en un par de meses. Me encantaría regalarle uno›› _Kagome accedió de inmediato al encargo. Pintar era para ella casi terapéutico e iba a necesitar terapia a montones.

—Listo —dijo Izayoi tras meter el último de los platos en el horno para que se mantuvieran calientes—. Llegarán en cualquier momento, así que vamos a cambiarnos.

Ya iban subiendo por las escaleras cuando Izayoi la detuvo en lo alto del rellano.

— ¿Tienes planes para esta noche? Tengo boletos para un concierto en el teatro y me preguntaba si querrías ir conmigo.

Kagome se mordió el labio. Había olvidado por completo su cita con Sesshomaru. Un repentino nerviosismo se instaló en la boca de su estómago.

—Lo siento, Izayoi-san, pero Sesshomaru me ha invitado a cenar —admitió con cierto embarazo—. Fue a verme hoy al hotel para felicitarme.

Una extraña sonrisa bailaba en los labios de la mujer.

—No te preocupes, querida, yo entiendo —siguió subiendo las escaleras—. Es más, te ayudaré a arreglarte.

Y antes de que Kagome pudiera protestar, Izayoi ya había desaparecido tras la puerta de su habitación.

* * *

Inuyasha llegó acompañado de su padre y de su mejor amigo, un muchacho de cabello negro, ojos azul oscuro y fácil sonrisa llamado Miroku, media hora después de que terminasen de cocinar. Se habían sentado a almorzar ni bien pusieron un pie en la casa. Ataviada con un sencillo vestido color malva, Kagome se reía a carcajadas sentada junto a Miroku en el salón de la mansión. El muchacho era excesivamente gracioso y no había tardado en dejar en ridículo a Inuyasha contando vergonzosas historias de su infancia. El pobre estaba rojo como un tomate y parecía querer ahorcar a su amigo con la mirada, pero él ni se daba cuenta.

—Pues sí, Kagome, Inuyasha le tenía miedo a la oscuridad —decía Miroku entre risas—. Cuando íbamos a acampar dormía con la linterna encendida.

—No puedo creerlo, siendo médico y con esa clase de miedos —se limpió las lágrimas de risa—. Me cuesta imaginarte, Inuyasha, acurrucado bajo una manta con una linterna —un gorgorito escapó de su garganta.

—Sí, sí, ríanse ustedes —repuso de mal humor—. Es divertidísimo burlarse de mi, sigan, que no me importa.

Kagome le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Vamos, no te pongas así, que no es para tanto —pero no podía dejar de reírse—. Yo también le tenía miedo a la oscuridad.

—Pero apuesto a que no dormías con una lámpara encendida hasta los veintiuno —intervino Miroku con un brillo malicioso en la mirada—. Sí, hace tan solo cuatro años que nuestro Inuyasha se atreve a dormir a oscuras.

Había pasado toda la tarde después del almuerzo charlando con ellos. Por algún motivo la hacían sentir nuevamente adolescente y realmente lo agradecía. Entre Izayoi y ellos habían logrado relajarla como nunca creyó que podría estarlo. Pero entonces se le ocurrió consultar el reloj. Eran las seis y cuarenta, Sesshomaru pasaría por ella a las ocho de la noche y todavía no había comenzado a arreglarse. Y como sí la hubiera invocado, Izayoi se apareció en el salón y excusándola de los muchachos se la llevó escaleras arriba.

—Te conseguí un vestido hermosísimo para que lo uses hoy —le dijo mientras la metía a empujones en su habitación—. Es blanco, el color favorito de Sesshomaru —soltó un chillido, emocionada—. Te voy a dejar preciosa.

Kagome soltó un suspiro y se sometió sin decir nada a la voluntad de Izayoi. Se le ocurrió, que tal vez, ella había querido tener una hija también, y en Kagome veía la oportunidad de desplegar todo ese amor maternal.

—Desvístete —recogió el vestido malva del suelo y le entregó el blanco a la muchacha, que se lo puso de inmediato—. Te queda perfecto. ¿Quién diría que somos la misma talla?

El vestido le llegaba a las rodillas, ceñido a sus curvas, casi como una segunda piel, y de pronunciado escote. Tras acomodarle un poco el dobladillo, Izayoi sentó a Kagome frente a su peinadora y comenzó a aplicarle una ligera capa de maquillaje. Delineador, máscara de pestañas, rubor y un llamativo rosa para los labios. Sin dejarla verse en el espejo, pasó a su cabello, que continuaba todavía lacio. Lo recogió en una coleta suelta en la base del cráneo y con un tubo caliente le rizó las puntas. Cuando terminó, Izayoi hinchó el pecho de orgullo y dejó que viera el resultado.

—Vaya… —susurró Kagome. Realmente se veía hermosa. Prefería mucho más el rosa al rojo y con ese vestido se veía unos años menor—. Muchas gracias, Izayoi-san.

—De nada muchacha.

En ese momento se escuchó el timbre de la puerta. Kagome se tensó instintivamente.

—Llega temprano —comentó, nerviosa.

Izayoi sonrió.

—Así es el, obsesionado con la puntualidad —le acomodó el cabello nuevamente—. Bueno, vamos a verlo. ¿Lista?

Kagome solo tuvo tiempo de asentir antes de que Izayoi la arrastrara fuera de la habitación.

* * *

Lo prometido es deuda. Después de más de un año de abandonar esta historia, he decidido retomarla. Este capítulo es corto, pero es a modo de introducción, por que después de todo hace mucho que no han leído nada. Los siguientes capítulos ya están en el horno, pero no tengo fecha fija de publicación.

Quisiera agradecerles de todo corazón a aquellas lectoras que se han mantenido conmigo a pesar de mis altibajos y de mi falta de constancia. Mil disculpas por haberlas decepcionado, pero he vuelto y supongo que eso es lo que cuenta. Gracias de nuevo y nos vemos en el capítulo siguiente.

Bel's.


End file.
